Karli
by Yestare70
Summary: It's been 12 months, can peace last? Karli Shepard reflects on past events, and plans for a future together with Liara T'Soni. Characters: Femshep/Liara. All comments and critiques are welcome, please leave your review. - Bebus and Vector 71, hats off to you.
1. The Citadel

Hello, and welcome to my story!

This chapter was my very first try at writing _anything_, and looking back these first chapters appear a bit rough. Hope you can appreciate them for what they are. Once in a while I am tempted to go and revise them, we'll see.

* * *

Karli sat in her hot tub, all by herself. The apartment was empty, and she was very glad for her solitude. Eyes closed, she leaned back. The hot water gave her comfort, and half asleep, half dazed, her mind went over past events...

_Today, this very day one year ago, she had faced an insane AI aboard the Citadel, and she had used the incredible energy of the crucible to end the Reapers. What a day that had been! More dead than alive, she hardly could believe she had made it there at all. So many had fallen in that final push in London..._

_Hackett's first search team had been very thorough, and their medic more than capable. She had been on the verge of death when they found her in the presidium. Somehow her recollection of that day was as sharp as a razor..._

Her thoughts naturally went to Anderson.

_He had fought hard, it was so unfair that he could not be here to enjoy the moment. Naturally, she had not been able to go to the funeral, but she had met Kahlee Sanders a few times, and their talks had been warm and thoughtful. She had offered to return the apartment to her, but Kahlee said it would remind her too much of Anderson, and the plans they had together._

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she did not mind.

_Anderson, Palaven, Earth, Thessia, how many had lost their lives? Mothers, fathers and children... and then the cycles that had come before them... and for what stupid pointless reason? _

Karli was crying out loud, she could no longer control herself. Two years ago, she would have felt embarrassed, but Liara **had** changed her.

_The great Commander Shepard! If they could see me like this... _

She never showed this side of herself to anyone. Only two people knew it even existed.

* * *

_The creator always rebels against the creator._

The catalyst's words chimed in her head.

_Was he right? The news coming from Rannoch was extremely encouraging. A week after the crucible had fired, Quarians had re-activated the Geth. For the past 12 months, messages had come about cooperation and mutual respect. The Quarians had appointed Tali as ambassador to the Geth, and she kept a close watch on that relationship. _

_They had created a blueprint for a Quarian home, a house that could be produced (in Geth factories) and built within an 8 hour span._ _The Geth had been patient, understanding, and very helpful._ _Things looked bright for the future. _

_For a few months, the keenest minds in the Galaxy had worked together, and they accomplished an amazing triumph: A machine that had wiped out the Reapers. Now the science teams, under the leadership of Dr. Cole and the Rachni, had set themselves a new task, repairing the Mass Relays. Seeing the destruction in the Galaxy, getting transportation up and running was crucial, and that meant the Mass Relays. _

_3 weeks after the Reaper war, the scientists had received six advanced prototypes, FTL-8 turian frigates, and they took off for Thessia, Rannoch, Tuchanka, Palaven, Illium, and Dekuuna. The team that reached Thessia got a big surprise. The asari had already repaired their relay, and were working hard on several others in the region. Matriarch T'lavi had researched the relays for centuries, and was ready to act when they were destroyed. _

So now, a year after the Reaper war, a large portion of the relays were operational, and the science teams expected to finalize their work within the next 9 months.

* * *

Karli turned to the tap, and started to add some extra hot water to the tub. She picked up a sponge and soap, and slowly started to soap up her leg. Her physical self was remarkably intact, and she just marveled at the thought of everything it had been through. _Now if only my other afflictions were cured..._

_One of the biggest surprise after the war had been the Quarians. 300 years aboard ships, had made virtually every Quarian an engineer, or at least a very good repairman. They offered to help rebuild earth, but this was kindly refused by the humans, who wanted to do it themselves. The Quarians stopped asking, and descended on the Citadel._

_What happened there in the next 6 months was next to a miracle. Millions of Quarians, efficiently organized in cleanup and construction teams, swept through the Citadel like a whirlwind. Volus engineers focused on the Presidium, and both races were aided by Asari, who used their remarkable biotics for lifting and moving. _

_In addition, an army of keepers had come swarming out of the belly of the Citadel. It was impossible to communicate with these creatures, but it mattered little. They worked 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and were ruthlessly efficient. Everyone could see their results. A few weeks ago, the Quarians had left for Rannoch, leaving the Citadel virtually completed._

This morning had been a very busy affair. The Alliance, Hackett, the other admirals had organized festivities in the main square of Zakera ward. They had insisted it be low-key, remembering all the ones that had fallen.

Of course she'd been there, but she was not fond of all the attention on her. It had been a privilege to lay the first rose by the foot of the war memorial, but what had struck her most when she looked up was all the faces in the crowd. Hope, faith, confidence, gratitude, it was there in the faces to read. That was her favorite moment of the entire morning.

She had given her life, twice, to defeat the Reapers. She had lost close friends, faced impossible odds, travelled the Galaxy ad infinitum, and now to see the faces of those she had fought for, thanking her...

The goosebumps returned.

* * *

next: Liara!


	2. Together

She heard the door click. _Has to be Liara! _

Karli smiled, and looked forward to the moment when her other half would find her in the tub.

A few seconds later, Liara walked in. She was wearing a classic asari dress, high collared and long sleeved, white with forest green trims. As usual, Karli subconsciously held her breath when she saw her. _Wow she looks magnificent!_

"Hello Karli, are you enjoying your bath?"

"You bet, feel like joining me?"

Liara looked tempted. She couldn't help but stare at her lover's warm exposed flesh, then sighed. "I would love to, but I have to tend to the broker network for a few hours... sorry."

Karli was disappointed, but she quickly reminded herself that Liara had many things on her plate right now, and letting her work was a way for the asari to relax and unwind.

"Alright love, you go work, but I... need one... thing..."

Liara recognized the alluring tone in her human's voice. The very first time they had joined, Karli had been awestruck by her race's very alien ability to share feelings, memories, thoughts, even physical sensations. Shepard had gotten more used to the bond over time, and when Karli used that tone, she really **longed** to feel their connection, needed to feel Liara as part of herself...

The asari smiled.

_She needs me, she wants me, she enjoys me. _

It felt good to be wanted. A very large portion of her life she had spent on dig sites on remote worlds, and looking back now, she had been lonely. Years on end she had spent figuring out the Prothean secrets, and then, like a lightning bolt in a clear sky, she had met this woman who had actually touched working Prothean technology. Falling in love with a human female had been the last thing she expected, meeting Karli had been a seismic event that turned everything upside down.

She stepped down in the warm water, and sat next to her human.

"Liara! Your clothes!"

"I do not care about clothes, I care about you", Liara whispered.

The Asari took Karli's hand and laid it against her cheek. She looked deeply into the human's eyes, as her own eyes swirled to black and she gently entered Karli's mind. Karli was waiting, eagerly opening herself. Liara was there, like a soft, warm light. The human had gotten used to the bond, still it never ceased to amaze her.

Their physical selves embraced, but they were hardly conscious of the fact. The barriers between two individuals evaporated. Karli could feel **all** of Liara, her love, her hopes, her desires. The human touched her shining spirit, so vivid, her physical self trembled in the warm water. And she was an open book to her lover. She gladly surrendered her entire self in the bond, sending strong emotions towards the asari... love, want, need...

There was no more Karli. There was no more Liara. There was only together.

Could anything be more beautifull than this? They were one. Their star shone so bright, the world was blinded. Nothing mattered, the core was love eternal.

* * *

With obvious difficulty Liara let go of the bond, and of her lover's hand. She climbed out of the tub. The Asari realized she could not wear her wet dress all throughout the apartment, and started to take it of. After a few seconds, a fun thought came to her, and she slowed down, making sure to give Karli all the good angles on her stripping act.

Liara hid a secret smile. _This always gets her!_

She looked Shepard straight in the eye, while she teasingly ran her left hand over her shoulders, her chest... Shepard watched with her mouth open. She had seen Liara strip before, and something in her sensual movements always... hypnotized her.

Liara dropped the last of her clothes, slowly, and stepped back in the tub.

Karli stood up.

They were both totally naked, only inches apart.

Their eyes locked while they stood there, completely open to each other, completely vulnerable. The air between them breathed peace and comfort. Time was frozen solid.

Liara leaned into Karli, enjoying the touch of the warm, soft human skin. Her lips were almost on her lover's ear. "I love you Karli Shepard, you are my reason to exist." She placed a gentle kiss on Shepard's cheek, and raised an amazingly blue arm to touch the human. Her hand hovered for a second, then found Karli's pounding heart. "I am here forever."

"Come sit with me again" she asked Liara, gently touching the hand on her breast.

"But the broker's network..." The Asari protested weakly.

"If you start a strip act, you better be ready for the consequences. Come sit with me again." Karli was **not** going to accept no for an answer. She placed her hands on Liara's hips, and gently pulled her down.

"Aye aye Commander." Liara said with a knowing smile on her face.

Shepard sat down, her left hand still on Liara's waist, and wrapped her right arm around the Asari, very carefully stroking the ends of Liara's crests. Liara's body trembled. "Oh!" Liara said in surprise, her bright blue eyes on her human.

Karli smiled. In Asari culture this was a **very** intimate act. She pulled with her left hand, and Liara gladly nudged forward. She put her legs over those of Shepard, until they came to a full embrace. Their bodies were locked together.

Shepard just could never get enough of her lover. She could feel most of Liara, but **still** tried to get closer, running her left hand almost forcefully over the asari's back, while pressing their cheeks together.

_Her skin so... alien, soft and cool, what a magnificent creature! How did I deserve such happiness? My heart might give out from total overload. Mmmm... she feels good... my blue goddess in disguise..._

* * *

Karli didn't want to break the moment, but she could not hold the news any longer.

"Liara, we have to talk about a few things."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"This morning the realtor from Thessia called" _This will make her smile..._

"And we have bought the house."

"**What?**... that... that is fantastic news Karli! Why...why didn't you tell me right away?"

Karli laughed: "Because I am selfish, and needed the meld first."

Liara's smile was a thousand suns. "Thessia... that makes me very happy!"

"I know... are you ready to move to Armali?"

"Wonderful... and that also means... "

Liara stopped talking and quickly joined with Karli. An image of a small girl immediately formed between their minds.

_Yes my sweet human - our daughter! Let's make a baby soon..._

_I am so excited! Can't wait to see a little Liara!_

_Hold on she may just look like you..._

_Nah you know that ain't true!_

Through the bond Karli felt Liara's total happiness.

_Human, do you have more life-altering news for me?_

_That's enough for one day, don't you think?_

_Definitely enough!_


	3. Arrival

The apartment's comm chimed. Karli answered , and was surprised to see Dr. Brynn Cole's image appear on the screen. She had been involved with the re-building of the relays, but this call originated in London. Karli found out that Dr. Cole had been working in London for over a month now, but the other woman had deflected other questions, and insisted they visit her.

"Miranda and I want to do a routine check, Commander. And it will be good for you to get away from the Citadel for a bit. We are having a wonderful summer, make sure you bring clothes fit for hot weather."

_It would be lovely to spend a few days together. Plus, it will be hot and sunny! Our schedule is completely open because of the move. Miranda's involved as well, what do they want?_

"Liara and I will take a shuttle this afternoon, and Ms. Cole, shall we set a time for 10 O'clock tomorrow morning?"

"Thank you very much Commander, and please call me Brynn. I will make reservations for you at Hotel Galaxy."

* * *

The taxi that brought the couple to their hotel was pre-programmed, so they could focus all their attention on the landscape outside.

"This used to be London?" asked Liara, while studying the ruins overgrown with shrubs and grasses.

Karli nodded. "The southern outskirts. Most parts have not been touched yet, as all attention is focused on the inner city. Inviting the Australians was a brilliant move, since many have ties to this country. There are almost 2 million of them in the city right now - and I even read that they started work on London zoo."

Liara was intrigued. "Zoo - is that the place where one can see exotic animals?"

"Yes love, and you will be happy to know it is only 2 blocks away from our hotel."

"That is good to know," the asari exclaimed, "shall we visit there together?"

Shepard smiled at her partner's enthusiasm. "Sounds fun! It's late now, and tomorrow I have to go see Dr. Cole. How about we plan it for the day after tomorrow?"

"Agreed. I am very much looking forward to it."

* * *

As Shepard awoke the next morning, the temperature was rapidly climbing, and she found the sheets sticking to her sweaty skin. She quickly activated climate control.

_What does Cole want? Must have something to do with my health if Miranda is involved. If it's bad news, I would rather hear it first. Hope Liara doesn't mind I go by myself._

"Hey Blue! Do you want to sleep some more?" She trailed her finger over Liara's cheek, then tenderly rubbed her lover's shoulder.

"Mmm... it is nice in bed, but I would love to see the city."

"Why don't you go out and see London? It will probably be a very boring scientific talk with Dr. Cole."

Understanding her lover's need for privacy, Liara kissed Karli's lips lightly and headed for the shower.

"Go ahead Karli, and give my greetings to them. I will have a good time exploring."

It was obvious to Shepard that Liara was eager to get out. Within 20 minutes, she had washed and dressed.

"How do I look?" asked Liara, as she inspected herself in a very large mirror.

She was dressed in a short sleeved, light yellow dress that ended well above her knees, and showed most of her legs. A white band around her waist accentuated her bosom, and she was wearing yellow summer shoes to match.

Karli stared at her for at least 20 seconds, struggling to find the right words. It did not help that Liara used that intoxicating asari perfume, the alien fragrance made her head spin.

"Liara... ah, you, eh..."

"Yes my dear Commander, what are you trying to tell me?" Teased Liara, as she approached Shepard.

Karli placed her hands on her lover's cheek.

"You hypnotize me, blue. I am just stunned with joy that you are mine. You look amazing, more than I can express."

Liara blushed, and for a second Karli could see the shy archeologist she'd met years ago.

"Too bad it's getting close to 10 O'clock" Shepard sighed. "But I will see you tonight!"

* * *

30 minutes after Liara had left, her Omni tool chimed.

"Councillor Tevos, it is nice to see you again."

"Commander Shepard, the honor is mine, thank you for taking my call."

"How is Thessia, Councillor?" _Did she just bow to me?_

"Thessia is well, thank you, better than I would have expected at this point."

"I am glad to hear that." _Why did she just bow to me?_

"Commander Shepard, it has come to my attention that you will be moving here soon."

"Wha... my partner and I have bought a property on Thessia 6 days ago. How did you know about this?" _How does she know that?_

"Commander, here on Thessia you are regarded as Mandein, and everything you do is followed by our press. I'm sure a reporter paid good money for this story to someone. It's been a headline for the last two days."

"Yes, we are moving to Thessia." _What is a Mandein?_

"You have already turned down the position as the human councillor, so I won't bring that up again. But I invite you to accept an honorary position as an ambassador for the council."

"Mmm. What position are we talking about here?" _I will not be turned into a politician, they know that already!_

"Commander, you united all the races to defeat the reapers. That was an amazing accomplishment. Everyone in the galaxy knows you, and respects you. You have a great talent to bridge differences, and bring sides together. I would like to appoint you as Interspecies ambassador, someone who will monitor race relations in the galaxy and mediate any tensions."

"Monitor race relations... mediate, so I will be a galactic peacekeeper, is that right?" _Does that involve fighting wars?_

"Galactic peacekeeper, that sounds correct Commander."

"Councillor, I have a question: If violence is necessary, do you expect me to use it?"

"Of course Commander, but you have proven again and again that you can solve almost all problems with your oratory skills. Even now we have a situation on Palaven, where-"

"I did not accept this position yet, Councillor. Let me think this over, and I'll call you back within a few days"

"Thank you Commander, I am looking forward to your call."

"Goodbye Councillor."

* * *

After ending the call, Karli looked around the hotel room for her bag. It was a very luxurious room, and as a soldier she felt out of place. The room was quite dark; brown wooden floors, brown walls, and dark purple curtains. Her surroundings weighed on her. After the war, she'd found herself** very **sensitive to things like that.

_Brynn obviously did not look at this place before she booked it, I want to go out in the sun now!_

Liara had placed white and yellow flowers in a few spots, and it helped a bit. It also gave the room a very pleasant fragrance. The flowers would not last long in the sweltering London heat.

_Where is that bag?_

She found it on the bed, and checked her chrono.

_I've got 20 minutes, must hurry a bit. What does Brynn want?_

In the elevator down, she thought about her call with Councillor Tevos, and what it would mean if she accepted.

_Let's see what Blue thinks about that._

Going out the front door of the hotel, sunlight fell over her like a warm embrace. She took a deep breath, happy to leave the dark room behind her.

_Yes, I like this... Why do I live in a space station again?_

She looked directly into the sun, and enjoyed the warm light through her closed eyelids. For at least two minutes she stood there, mesmerized by the light of humanity's star.


	4. Day in the sun

Author's note - Big thank you's to Vector 71 and Bebus, they helped me a lot to shape this chapter.

I'm grateful for all the Favs and Follows, thanks!

* * *

As Liara stepped outside, a feeling of warm contentment swelled up inside of her. The entire day stretched ahead, void of any appointments or responsibilities.

Within that second, she decided to forgo the sightseeing, and use this day to the fullest - to reflect on her life, think about the future, and make some decisions.

_Change is coming to my life, and I want to be ready. I can look at buildings anytime, even on the extranet. This wonderful day is all mine!_

Her entire self was smiling right now. Exhilaration defined her. Full of purpose she strode towards the zoo. Sol blazed overhead, trying to put London on fire.

_What lovely heat! This day truly is a gift to me. _

Within 5 minutes, she found herself at the zoo's gate, where she paid a small fee to enter. While handing Liara a map, an attendant welcomed her. The girl was already sweating from the morning's heat, but looked content to be there.

"Glad to have you here, miss. This zoo has been open for 3 weeks now, and we have a limited amount of animals. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"Not really, thank you." The asari did notice the girl's dialect; "what a lovely accent, you are not from Britain?"

"I am australian, came over here to help out with the zoo." Excitement bubbled in her voice, she was obviously pleased to be in London.

Liara was intrigued. "My partner told me many Australians have come to London. Could you please tell me why?"

Flattered by the asari's attention, her face lit up, and she looked Liara straight in the eyes. "I'd love to tell you. My country was hardly touched by the Reapers. Guess being down under, they didn't consider us all that important. After the war, The British government asked us to help with the rebuilding of this nation - and I was happy to do that! My name's Jennifer, it's nice to meet you - eh... I have never talked to an asari before...eh, miss."

_Apparently she is nervous, never talked to an asari before!_

"My name is Liara, it is nice to meet you Jennifer. You came a long way to help this zoo." Liara emphasized the last point, and the girl picked up on it.

"When people here visit the zoo, I hope they forget about the war and rebuilding for a few hours. If I can help with that, then it's well worth it. At some point things have to get back to normal."

Liara looked at the girl in a new light, like she was trying to find out who spoke to her.

_This girl is wise beyond her years! The war was... horrendous, and will never be forgotten, but life does go on. _

"You have been of great help to me, Jennifer, and you have my gratitude." Liara replied. The asari pondered an idea and then decided to verbalize it. "Can I give you a small gift?" She opened her purse and produced a small metallic item.

"This is a token from the temple of the goddess Athame on Thessia. Athame brought enlightenment to our people, and educated them in various disciplines."

Jennifer looked a bit shocked. "But.. but.. I cannot accept such a precious thing!"

Liara laughed, unconcerned. "Please take this one, I have many. The priestesses give them to all visitors, the tokens are very common among my people. But you are probably one of the first humans to own it."

The expression in Jennifer's eyes was priceless, and Liara secretly enjoyed the emotional responses coming from the girl, shock and gratitude fought for dominance within her. "Eh... wow! Thank you Liara!"

* * *

She walked for a while, enjoying the heat, reading some information on zebras and antelopes, then seated herself on a bench in the scorching sun. Liara folded her hands, and used the relaxing technique she learned from the priestesses. As she breathed, her mind became completely empty, and she was void of any thought for close to 3 minutes.

_...lovely warmth..._

_...as life goes on..._

_...Karli! _

As the image of her love appeared in Liara's mind, thoughts came like a speeding train.

_Goddess, have we been through a lot together... She saved my life in more ways than one. _

_- If she had not been there when my mother died... I tried not to show much, tried to be tough, but losing Mom like that... and Karli was right there... _

Thinking about Benezia was still unsettling. Liara brushed against the fabric of her dress, to help center her emotions. A complex feeling of unease and gratitude ran through her.

_My mother's death was unavoidable, it was not my fault, definately not Karli's fault. She was indoctrinated, beyond redemption. Saren and the Reapers are the ones to blame. __**Do not**__ blame yourself, T'Soni! _

The one who had tried hard to reason with Benezia, had been Shepard.

Liara knew fully, that Karli had always tried to help her.

_Of course I should have joined her on Illium! And in the end __**she**__ guided me to the broker's base, and accepted my decision to stay there, even though she was determined to have me join her on the Normandy..._

The asari blushed. It had been very obvious that Karli wanted her on the Normandy, and not just for the sake of the mission. The thought of being wanted, needed, was empowering. It lifted her.

_Karli has always been very clear how she feels about me... __**m**_**e**_! And even if she hadn't told me, joining with her tells me all I need to know... Her love and attention taught me not to look down on myself. I matter. A lot!_

Vibrant with confidence, she shifted to get more comfortable on the bench. The light friction on her bare thighs jolted her brain towards intimacy.

_Mmm... sex..! Goddess, I never had a clue - another part of my life Karli turned completely upside down, I am truly changed for meeting her!_

Liara laughed out loud, images of their physical joining danced in front of her eyes. She licked her upper lip with her tongue, as she straightened the lower part of her dress.

* * *

A man in a wheelchair slowly passed her by, intently looking at the asari. She tried to ignore his stare. _Perhaps never seen an alien before? _The image of the wheelchair rushed her thoughts to something far more disturbing: Karli's health issues. A painful feeling encroached on her, it was very likely that Shepard would not return to full health.

_Goddess, she looked ripped apart when they brought her in from the Citadel. If Miranda and Chakwas had not been there... and even now, the fainting remains an issue..._

She frowned and felt definite concern. Two or three times a week Shepard would faint, at the oddest moments. Doctors could not pinpoint the issue.

A rare cloud moved in front of the sun.

_Health... death... There they are, my biggest fears. At best, Karli will only live to be about 100 years. How will I carry on from there? Even now the thought of losing her is... unbearable._

Liara cringed, as she tried to imagine a life without Shepard. She couldn't reach that place, it was too painful. Quickly she recalled an asari saying.

_"Instead we focus on the time we have together" - focus on the positives... focus on the good times... _

Not for the first time, Liara considered the fact that such an extreme lifespan could prove difficult, if it meant outliving loved ones.

_I cannot worry about it too much... time will tell._

Quite noisely, a family with small children walked her by, the children with bright balloons in their hands. "Hey! That lady is blue!" - "Look daddy, she has weird hair!" Liara smiled and waved at them as they passed.

_Having a child together... are we ready for it?_

Reason could not answer that question, this realm was ruled by emotion.

_Ever the scholar - Liara, why do you want to analyze this... again? My rational self will just have to be quiet and follow my heart._

As a scientist, she found it **hard** to accept the most important questions in life were not answered by the mind, or by calculation, they were based solely on love, emotion and instinct.

_One more thing my relationship with Karli has taught me... at our core we are beings of love. Reason all you want, love will win the day!_

* * *

Suddenly, she felt someone touch her leg. A small boy trailed his index finger lightly over her shinbone, as he intently studied her skin.

"Eh..." she started.

"Are you a lizard?" The little boy asked.

"I could answer that question, if I knew what a lizard was," Liara replied friendly, amused and intrigued by the situation.

"You have scales like a lizard!" Exclaimed the boy. Behind him, Liara could see his mother, who bursted out an apology. "I'm so sorry Miss! Jimmy did not mean to insult you."

"Please do not worry, I am not offended." She turned to the boy, smiled, and said, "Are all Lizards blue? Could you show me one?"

"Of course lady, they live over there, come!" Jimmy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a brick building.

The air was warm and humid inside, and Liara soon learned about lizards. "See lady, yellow, green, red... they come in all colors!" The boy was delighted that he could teach this strange creature something. "And look, his skin is just like yours!" He shouted triumphantly. Liara inspected the small animal behind the glass.

The boy was absolutely right. This lizard was green, but the texture of his skin was a near perfect match of her own. After a few minutes, the three of them went back outside.

"Jimmy, thank you for showing me this, and to answer your question, no I am not a lizard, I am from the planet Thessia, and I am an asari."

The boy took in this information with a very serious face, while examining her hand, turning it as he spoke. "Asari? And you all have lizard's skin?"

Liara laughed in the warm afternoon sun. "Yes dear, we all have lizard's skin!"

* * *

She continued in a leisurely pace, making sure to take in all the sights and smells of the trees and the flowers. A slight breeze caught her yellow dress, and she enjoyed the cool air against her bare legs. She found a large patch of dark green trees, with a very inviting bench right under them. Karli had talked about these strange pointy trees, and in particular their aroma.

_What lovely smell, these must be the pine trees Shepard mentioned. Goddess, that smells... alien. But nice!_

Liara sat down. The odor of the trees filled her senses; she took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

Being the shadow broker had become more ... tedious in the last few months. Even more than that, she'd grown tired of being involved in the world of power, corruption and violence.

_What did Jennifer say? "...At some point, things will have to go back to normal."_

_I took the broker's role to help Karli with the war effort. The war is __**over**__. Normal is something completely different; normal is not the Shadow Broker. Can I do without all that power at my fingertips? How will my life look like without it? _

A few weeks ago she had sabotaged a Salarian plan to uplift the Yahg. When returning the Yahg back to their home planet, there had been casualties on the salarian side.

_They died because of my actions. I am responsible - and I do not want to add to that burden - it is time to let go._

Her thought drifted to Shepard and their child, and a natural peace started to build inside her. Just thinking about her being a mother made her glow.

_Very soon I will be pregnant, do I want the stress of the broker on me? __**No**__, I do not!_

_My own self, my body, will be a vessel for new life and love; I do not want the broker in my new life on Thessia."_

The thought of motherhood made her instinctively rub her stomach. A huge weight was lifted from her shoulders, and she inhaled sharply, as she allowed all of the emotions to build throughout her body.

_I am __**not**__ the shadow broker - I am Liara T'Soni, and I exist for love and life! My motherhood is almost upon me, and I am __**done**__ with war and death. I exist for what's good in the universe, I breathe for my mate and our future children!_

Liara exhaled.

Deeply.

A gentle smile formed on her lips. Inner peace lit her, as her entire being shined.

_Goddess, I am so ready for the next phase of my life._


	5. Trials

Hello there,

First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who favored and are following my story. **Thank you! **I feel that as an encouragement, and it gives me extra drive to attack the next chapters.

Second, it is quite interesting what I have learned from writing sofar. I thought by chapter 5 we would be knee-deep into action, but every time I sit down, the only thing that comes out of my keyboard is more dialogue, encounters, and emotions between the characters, I learned that I enjoy that part of creating a story.

There will be action, I promise, it's in the back of my head, and it's definately **not** what you expect. However, it's still some chapters away. :)

The medical part of this chapter was like pulling teeth, while the rest came to me in only a few hours.

Special thanks to Bebus and Vector 71, this story thrives because of your help and encouragement.

And finally: Reviews are very much appreciated. If you like a certain part, or dislike a certain part, please tell me, and why. It might help me be a better writer.

Thanks all!

* * *

It was hard to unnerve a woman like Shepard, but for the last last twenty-four hours, an anxious feeling had settled in her gut. This was not an enemy she could shoot, or charge, in this fight she was completely reliant on others. Shepard had no control over this situation, and for her, that was an unbearable feeling.

She hurriedly checked her omni-tool, and muttered to herself, "451 Waverly place." This was the place Miranda Lawson and Doctor Brynn Cole had picked as their workspace. It was a huge office building, with no apparent war damage.

The guard at the front desk gawked at her. "Commander Shepard! How good it is to see you! Dr. Cole informed me that you were coming, please proceed to the fourth floor, but, eh... "

Karli was surprised to see the guard wearing Alliance colors. _Is this an Alliance facilty? _"What is it soldier?"

"Well, eh, can I please have your autograph? - my wife and I have talked about you a few times, you saved us and our little James, he was born three days after the Reapers landed, and... we owe you everything Commander, thank you so **very** much!" He reached under the desk and produced a magazine: Shepard on the cover, pointing a gun at a cowering Harbinger.

Despite her anxiety, she had to laugh at the image. "You know soldier, Harbinger was about two kilometres tall, he would not have been impressed with me waving a pistol at him." They both laughed, and the mood changed from semi-official to comfortable.

Opening the magazine, she flipped through a few pages. On page 32 Karli found a large image of herself and Liara, holding hands while entering a restaurant at Silversun Strip. Overhead a large font title: POWERRR COUPLE!

Shepard groaned, "Is everything we do news?" At _least Liara looks charming in this picture... I will never get used to seeing myself in the media._

She closed the magazine, and signed: "To James with love, I wish you a life filled with peace - Commander Shepard."

The look on the guard's face was priceless. "Wonderful! - I will frame this and hang it in his room, thank you so much Commander!"

* * *

Miranda waited for her by the elevator. "Shepard, it's a pleasure to see you!" She extended her hand, while Karli tried to move in for a friendly hug.

"Come here Miranda, stop being so distant." Shepard ignored the awkward situation, and gave Miranda a good hug, while the other woman meekly patted her on the back.

Miranda introduced the other woman in the hall. "Commander, this is Doctor Brynn Cole, ex-Cerberus."

"Actually..." Brynn interrupted, "the Commander and I have met before, she saved me and my entire team of scientists. So, please, do call me Brynn!"

Shepard grinned at both of them, eager to get this over with. She knew just the thing to get these two started, the challenge hung in her voice: "So, which one of you is going to fix me?" and like she expected, they both put up their professional faces.

Miranda pointed at a chair surrounded by monitors and wires. "Shepard, I'd like to monitor your vitals for 120 minutes, could you please sit down?"

The sour look on Karli's face was so apparent, they all shared a laugh. "Go sit down Commander, I promise I will not torture you... much" added Brynn with a mischievous smile.

Karli allowed herself to be strapped into the chair, and within five minutes, all her life functions were on display on the many monitors.

Brynn had her perform some small biotic tricks, while Miranda read to her: "irregular fainting, unstable biotics, balance issues, and what was that new thing, Commander?"

Sighing, Karli replied, "Over the past three days, I cannot raise my arms above my head. Liara can move them there, but I cannot. The command from my brain doesn't seem to reach my arms for that particular motion... "

The two scientists locked eyes, and spoke simultaneously. "Cerebellum" - "Spine!"

Shepard gave the two a sour smile. "Whichever one it is, can you two repair it?" And as the pair turned to walk away, she quietly whispered to herself, "Please?"

An hour passed, when Miranda approached her again, datapad in hand. Karli could not read her expression, nor was there emotion in her voice. "Your overall cell regeneration seems to have picked up, and that could help us in the long term. However, the rest is not good news. Whatever we have tried in the last few months, the simple and the elaborate methods, have failed to raise your blood pressure. But even blood pressures of this level should not have you fainting that often.

"Red blood cells are formed in bone marrow, a normal human body makes about two million red blood cells every second - but your body produces about five million per second, and we are baffled by that number."

Brynn came to stand beside Karli, and explained, "Some readings tell us that it might have something to do with your biotic implant interfering with your bone marrow. However, scans tell us that your implant is functioning as we expected, therefore... "

"Therefore you don't really know what is wrong!" Karli spat out the words, and immediately regretted her tone. She clenched her fists, and had to make a conscious effort to relax them again.

Insecurity seeped into her voice, as she turned toward the duo. "Miranda, you know me, you brought me back to life with all of the enhancements. Please tell me, will I ever be **me** again?"

Miranda blinked three times, while she seemed to study the floor underneath the chair. An awkward silence filled the room.

_There is my answer... If **even** Miranda cannot fix this, that means ... I will never see action again._

Karli was hit by a wave of despair and anguish. She had come this far, overcome such ridiculous odds, and now that she was standing at the end of all things, her own body was crumbling.

Fortunately she was seated, for her legs turned to rubber in a heartbeat. Moisture appeared in her eyes, she tried to fight the tears.

As she watched Shepard being reduced, Brynn couldn't just stand there any longer. She went on one knee beside the chair and wrapped her arms around the crying woman. "Allright... allright... " she whispered.

* * *

When Karli entered the hotel room, the first thing that struck her, again, was the darkness of the place. It weighed on her, and in that instant she decided it'd been enough. To her own surprise, she got really angry with the whole situation, _Damned stupid darkness... stupid curtains... stupid floor! _as she kicked a small table across the room, where it broke a flower vase.

She steadied herself against the doorpost, a feeling of disbelief rising to the surface. Her left hand slowly moved up, stroking her dark brown hair, she realized it was a subconscious sign of self-doubt.

_Did I just do that? Because the room is gloomy?_ _Stuff like that never bothered me before, why does it do so now? _- and like before, she came to the same conclusion - _I am not the person I used to be. My emotions, like my health, have shifted. Will I see action again? Can I ever be the Vanguard again?_

Three minutes later she decided that at least she could get another room. _No more of that, I need light!_

A quick trip to the front desk produced the key to the top floor penthouse. As she toured the new room, the sunlight soothed her senses. _Ah, bright colors, a large glass roof, wait, why does this stuff affect me so much?_

But she already had her answer.

* * *

Karli laid on her back, on a huge pink bed, staring through the glass ceiling, while a few tiny clouds lazily drifted by in the blazing blue sky.

Her thoughts moved even slower than the clouds.

_Liara wanted to go see the zoo tomorrow, but I don't want to see people. Regent's park has a... **that's** a nice plan for tomorrow, let me ask Blue tonight._

Slowly, she sat up.

_Still some time till dinner,_ _might be a good time to give Mom a call._

She seated herself in front of the room's comm, and connected to the Alliance network. "Admiral Hannah Shepard please, SSV Libra."

"Karli! How nice of you to call! How are you my dear?"

Hearing her Mom's voice suddenly made Karli feel very protected. After the horrid morning, connecting with her mother felt very right. In the last couple of months she'd always answered this very question with a well-rehearsed "Thank you, I'm fine", but her mother deserved more than that, and Karli was relieved to share what was going on inside her head.

"Hi Mom, it's great to hear your voice. It's been difficult the last few months."

Concern was obvious in her mother's voice, "Oh? On a personal or a professional level?"

"Personal Mom, I have not been involved in Alliance affairs since **that** day. You know I have been in the hospital for nine months, and now the last three months I am slowly trying to get back in the swing of things. But... I keep fainting, I have issues with my balance, my biotics are unreliable, it's an issue no one can explain at this point. Even Miranda, the one who re-built me after the first Normandy went down, cannot solve it at this point."

Her mother's voice was now more than concerned. "Fainting? How long are you out for? How often does it happen?"

"It happens about two or three times a week, completely unpredictable. I'm usually out for about ten minutes. And the instability... sometimes I just fall over, happened one time while I was in a staircase. On top of that, unreliable biotics, nothing works like it is supposed to."

"That's it! I am coming over to see you. If I pull some strings, I will be on earth in about three weeks." Determination filled Hannah's voice, her decision made.

"Uh, Mom, three weeks from now I will be on Thessia."

The voice on the other side was clearly confused. "Thessia? What are you doing there?"

"Mother, do you remember when I talked about Doctor Liara T'Soni?" Karli asked.

Hannah smiled. "Every time you mentioned her name, which was quite often, your voice became brighter and your face lights up. How could I forget you mentioning her?"

_Out with it! _"Mom, Liara and I... eh, we, we have just bought a house on Thessia, and will be moving there soon."

"Bought a house together? That... that is unexpected!" Karli heard the confusion in her mother's voice. _I thought she liked Liara? Or did she assume I would go back to being a Spectre?_

"So you are moving to Thessia," continued Hannah thoughtfully, "and there is something else as well, I hear it in your voice. Please tell me everything."

_You will be a grandmother soon! _

"Mother, ehm, Liara and I, we are talking about having a child together..."

For a few seconds, the comm line was completely silent. Then Hannah found her voice once more, ominous and doubtful. "You are having a child... with an asari?"

Karli gasped for breath, this is was not the response she'd expected. Her heart cringed, the way her mother spat out the word "asari".

"Sweetheart, I want to accept everything you do. But consider this: when you were born, mankind had never met an alien, and three years later we were fighting the Turians. Aliens were the enemy, Karli! I fought them, I lost good friends fighting them. Now I am aware interspecies relationships exist, and that's fine, but for my own daughter to, to... wait a second, is anyone pregnant already?"

Shepard tried to see from her mother's perspective, and understood, a little. Her mother had grown up in an age where space was the unknown, and the first contact with alien life had been violent. As an Alliance officer, her mother had been involved in the First contact war.

_If she could only meet Liara, things will be much better!_

"No mom, nobody is pregnant. Why don't you come to Thessia and meet Liara, I'm sure you'll love her once you get to know her."

Hannah laughed, "You might just be a tiny bit biased, Karli! - And of course I am coming to Thessia. My daughter is talking about children, you just try and keep me away!"

They both laughed at that, relieving the tension of the moment.

"Karli, one last thing before I go."

_Oh gosh, here comes the story about blue babies. _"Of course Mom, go ahead."

"What happened that day on the Citadel? When the crucible fired? Because of my last name I was able to access your report, but you never shared **exactly** what happened." The expectation was heavy in her voice.

Karli sighed. "Mom, I haven't been able to tell anyone. Even Liara does not know at this point. It is... difficult." Cold chills ran down her spine, and she felt her biotics flare in response to feelings of cold, primal rage. That... thing onboard the Citadel, and its insane reasoning, was her best kept secret. But it had to come out, for the sake of the universe.

"How about this Mom: I will share the memory of that day with Liara soon. Then when we meet on Thessia, I can tell you as well."

Karli thought this sounded very reasonable, but she could clearly hear the irritation in her mother's reply. "Liara first, then your mother. I understand."

"Mom, I.." But her mother quickly interrupted her.

"Sorry, did not mean to be so curt. I have leave in three weeks, and will make arrangements to travel to Thessia, we'll take it from there, alright? Make sure you send the address. Take care of yourself dear."

Her mother disconnected the call, and Karli dragged herself over to the bed.

_Tomorrow will be a better day!_


	6. Come back to me

Hello everyone. In this chapter I experimented with a flashback, and managed to confuse both my editors! (oops) Now I have labeled the sections, and it should be clear. Reviews are most welcome!

* * *

**Six months earlier.**

"How is she?"

The words shook the asari out of her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, and realized the speaker was standing next to her.

Garrus had entered quietly, unaware Liara had been asleep. "Sorry T'Soni, I didn't mean to wake you."

Liara still did not speak, sleep clouding her mind; whatever focus she could muster was exclusively on the unconscious figure in the bed.

Commander Karli Shepard was completely surrounded by medical equipment and monitors. Her mouth was obscured by a large breathing device, multicolored wires led to her arms, and two tubes were running fluids into her: one in her carotid artery, and the other one in her arm.

The last few months had been very hard on the asari. Unable to assist Shepard in any way made her feel useless, and her inability to eat much projected a gaunt shadow on her face.

"No change from yesterday," she finally managed. _Or the day before that, or the entire week before that. _"She hasn't moved since Miss Lawson replaced those Cerberus implants, that was two weeks ago."

Garrus hummed, in his own unique way, while he pulled up a chair. "Hmmmm, she's been through hell, Liara, she will pull through this."

Liara nodded, she was finding comfort in the familiarity of his voice; Garrus' company was always a pleasure; "I agree with you on both points, she is the strongest person I know."

"Her death stare once took a brute's head clean off. True story."

The asari managed a giggle, as she replied; "On Tuchanka I saw her down more Ryncol than an entire krogan battalion. Of course we had to carry her home."

They shared a smile, as fond memories of years spent together crossed their minds.

Liara raised her hand, and brushed aside a stray lock of Shepard's dark brown hair. She fought the desperation. _Please wake up, please wake up, I want you to wake up._

Not wanting to look away from Shepard's unconscious form, Liara continued her conversation with her old friend. "Garrus, I would have expected you to return to Palaven, now that Earth's relay has been repaired."

"Well Liara, call me a sappy old fool, but I want to be here when Shepard returns to us; she believed in me when C-sec turned their backs. I would have died on Omega if not for her. We've been through so much... I do have a small trip lined up with Kaidan, but we should be back in a few days. Speaking off the man..."

Major Alenko quietly entered the room, box of chocolates in hand. "Hi Liara... I got these for Shepard, but I think you'll enjoy them too."

Liara's face lit up as she noticed the sweets. "Spectre Alenko, it has been very kind of you to visit her this often. And, you have been a good friend to me as well."

During the last two months, Kaidan and Garrus made almost daily visits, and besides the moral support, brought Liara fruit and refreshments. To get her some fresh air, they had taken walks outside through the town of Colorado Springs.

The hospital room had become Liara's home. The only breaks she took were visits to the Normandy, where she attended the Broker's network, even though Feron could handle it by himself.

"The air and space academy is just down the street, Liara. It has been good to see you and the Commander this often, I just wish I could have seen some improvement in her condition. The Normandy sets out tomorrow, but I expect it to be a very short trip."

Last week Earth's relay had been repaired, to great celebration across the planet. The first ships through the relay had been turian, the quarians following one day later. The Council had called upon Spectre Alenko to aid an asari colony, which, unbelievably, seemed to have trouble with batarian slavers.

"Hmmm, can you believe that Liara? The entire galaxy nearly destroyed, but for the slavers it's business as usual." Garrus' voice was full of bitterness, and he spoke with the sad resignation of a lifelong policeman.

Again Liara did not answer. She was confident that Karli would return from the threshold of death, but it had been so long... _Wake up, wake up, let today be the day!_

"I... I wish you a safe journey, friends. And please be kind to Feron, will you?" _I will be lost without you..._

In a supportive gesture, Kaidan placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her an encouraging smile; "You keep the Commander safe, and we'll be back soon."

The asari did not hear him.

* * *

Garrus and Alenko stood on the bridge, while the Normandy slowly moved from its docked position.

The turian was in a particular good mood. That morning he'd finally been able to contact his family on Palaven, and found out that his mother and sister were in good health.

"Joker, report!" Commanded Kaidan.

"Yes sir! - Leaving Colorado Space Academy, course set, we should hit the relay in about four hours. Please put your seats in the upright position, let us go save some asari maidens!"

Garrus blinked twice, and whispered to Kaidan: "It's good to know some things don't change!"

Laughing, the Spectre ignored Garrus' concern. "Joker's true home is in open space, those months on the ground made him even crazier - He even saluted me on the way in!"

Vakarian grabbed a railing to steady himself. "That's not right!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**Present day.**

Chief Grom Kuwek surveyed his fellow krogan in the hall. The largest part of two clans had come, more than he'd hoped for. _Around five hundred, and once we get food, there will be more. _

He stomped his feet, then spoke, his voice a low rumble. "Brothers! We have been patient for a long time, but something has to happen!"

"Fighting reapers was fun, we had a good time, but being stuck here is not what we signed up for! Now we do heavy lifting, while the turians order us around. Rebuilding their puny homes - are we just cheap labor now?"

The sound of collective grunts, accompanied by nods came from all around.

"And the food rations, they expect us to work, and then give us tiny pyjak portions?"

Many of the krogan in front of him stomped their feet in approval.

"Must I really mention our camp here on Palaven? It's more like a _prison camp_, the turians sure put up a big fence."

The crowd was now incited, a few friendly punches were being thrown, most of them were ready to charge out the front gate.

One of the chief's assistants looked around nervously. "Are you sure this is wise, Grom? Urdnot Wrex has told us - Uuughh..."

He staggered backwards after a massive headbutt by the chief.

"Urdnot Wrex is not here, is he? He is comfy on Tuchanka with his female and all the varren he can eat." His voice was now a menacing growl, "Don't question my decisions again, Burr."

Once more he addressed the restless krogan, "Listen brothers, I have a plan. Five miles from here are some large warehouses with food. Tonight, we will send a small team, two trucks. If they do not give us food, we will take it!"

The hall filled with cheers.


	7. Floating

Hello all,

this chapter has been a delight to write, even though it is a slow process. Writing is still a very new experience to me, and I must confess that sometimes I have no clue whether to turn left or right. Still, I hope you can enjoy my story.

Special thanks to Bebus and Vector 71, your help and encouragement is awesome!

I have snuck in a strong symbolic gesture, and will send virtual ice cream to anyone who can find it (it's not difficult), just send a pm/review.

Yes, ice cream!

* * *

**Chapter 7, Floating**

Morning came, with the bright summer sun already climbing over London. Karli crawled out of bed, and touched the control for the roof. Within seconds the room exploded in a blaze of yellow and white light. She headed for the shower, while Liara covered her face with a pillow, trying to hide from the assault on her senses.

"Blue!" shouted Shepard from the shower, "I know a wonderful place we can go today, if you don't mind missing out on the zoo."

Liara smiled, and wondered what Karli was up to. "That is fine love, I actually visited the zoo yesterday, and have a few important things to share with you."

When Shepard exited the shower, steam rising from her body, she spoke again, "We'll go rowing. There's a lake with a boathouse in the park nearby. I have a lot to tell you about, and I would love to be in a quiet place, alone with you."

Liara could not respond. She was still in bed, enthralled by the human's gloriously naked, damp body, which seemed aglow in a sea of light.

Karli Shepard measured just one inch shorter than her lover. The scars which dotted and lined her body were slowly starting to disappear, and she had taken a habit of letting her dark brown hair hang loose. She was quite pleased with her slender form, which was surprisingly muscular; and with her breasts, only a fraction smaller than her lover's. Gorgeous full hips completed the picture that hypnotized the struck asari.

Shepard grinned, and sensually sauntered towards the bed. "See anything you like, Doctor T'Soni?" she teased.

"..eh, rowing, right. What are we doing that for?"

"Were you not paying attention? I'd love to talk things over with you, in a quiet place. And besides, do I really need a reason to spend all day with a highly intelligent, very attractive asari?"

Liara could not help but blush. "Flatterer."

Karli selected khaki linen shorts, then thoughtfully held up a plain white T-shirt, adorned by a small alliance symbol. _Not today. _Rummaging through her bag, she found a thin lilac sleeveless top, decorated with elaborate white lace. _Perfect._

"I will see you at the breakfast table Liara... hungry as a wolf!"

After a refreshing cold shower, the asari opened her suitcase, and was pleased to find her pink summer dress in an almost unwrinkled condition. Short sleeved, a mid-thigh hemline, with a classic asari high neck, it had been Karli's birthday gift to her. _This will do for a gorgeous day like this, now let me investigate if Karli ate the entire breakfast supply._

* * *

They exited the hotel, and strolled in the direction of the park. Karli took Liara's hand, and swung their arms in a frivolous manner, while she exclaimed, "I have a lot on my mind, and we have a lot to discuss, but I feel so carefree right now!"

Liara smiled at her, "It must be all that free time and sunshine," and then thoughtfully, "sunlight boosts levels of serotonin - the body's natural happy hormone. That is why -"

Liara noticed Karli staring at her with a playful smile, and asked, "What?"

"That's why you're so cute Liara! Analyzing things, you even did that in the middle of the war!" They both giggled, continuing their walk.

When they arrived at the lake, the duo took a moment to take in the surroundings. Large willow trees dotted the eastern bank, and across the lake they detected quite a few tall pine trees; a huge lawn surrounding a restaurant covered the other bank.

With virtually no wind, the water was as calm as a sleeping baby; two flocks of swans trailed slowly in the center of the lake. Above, the sun continued its blazing ascent.

As she breathed, Karli let the morning air slowly fill her senses, while she relaxed her shoulders. "This is lovely."

Without reading Shepard's mind, Liara spoke her partner's exact thoughts, her voice a serene whisper, "On a day like this, it is hard to believe the Reapers even existed."

"There is still a lot to do, at least we have the chance to forget about all that for one day," commented Karli, as she turned to face her lover, "we can relax now."

At the boat house they were happily surprised to find no other customers. The duo rented a small rowing boat, and as each took an oar, they tried to move their boat towards the middle of the lake.

That proved to be quite a challenge, as both of them stumbled and laughed, trying hard to get their rowing in sync with one another. As the boat made another perfect circle, Liara laughed, "Shepard, are you convinced this is the best propulsion system for the vessel? Our forward motion appears to be non-existent."

Eventually they found their rhythm together, and slowly zig-zagged to the center of the lake, where they stopped rowing and laid themselves down on their backs.

* * *

A warm, comfortable silence enveloped them, as they studied the emerald blue sky and the wisps of clouds drifting by. Time slowed to a crawl, then came to a full stop, their vessel frozen in a mirror of solitude.

"We are all alone," whispered Liara after ten blissful minutes.

"Yes," came the reply, "we have not been this alone in ages."

A few moments later, Liara moved her left hand and touched Karli's ear. The alien had developed a fascination for the human ear, intrigued by their odd shape and from. Shepard didn't speak, but her smile deepened, as the asari's exploration continued.

Liara gently entered her human's mind. An announcement or permission was not needed; the duo was well beyond that phase. It had been clear from almost the start of their relationship that there would be no secrets between the two.

_Are you done with my ear, sweetheart?_ She felt the asari's charismatic laughter through their bond.

_I would love to study if your hearing is better than mine, with these... er, yes love, what would you like to discuss first?_ Liara's voice flowed into Karli's consciousness, and not for the first time, Shepard marveled at this means of communication.

_Blue, I'd like for you to see what happened yesterday, and be warned, it's not pleasant._

Liara readied herself, as she moved towards the human's memories. The previous day's events and emotions unfolded; Karli unconsciously took a deep breath when she saw herself crying in the chair, Brynn's arms wrapped around her. _Yes my love, yesterday was not good news._

She continued in a rush of thoughts:_ it is not that I want to go back to combat, it's just very frustrating that I have no choice in the matter. I grew up on Alliance ships, the military has been my life, and now it's all being taken away. I... I will never be the vanguard again..._

The last phrase came out with a resigned sigh.

As vanguard, she was always the first to engage the enemy up close. After the initial charge, she often found herself surrounded by enemy troops, relying on brute firepower and lightning reflexes to stay out of harm's way. Shepard was a **masterful** vanguard, and her tendency to lead from the front was one more reason why she was beloved and respected by her troops.

The asari focused on Shepard's grief, and sent a wave of reassurance through their bond, while being brutally honest about the matter:_ I am very concerned about your health as well, Karli, but you have to remember one very important thing: you are so much more than a warrior._

She gently travelled to the core of Shepard's hurt, and imprinted it with her care and love for the human.

Feeling the encouragement, Shepard tried to lift the mood a bit: _Hey Blue, Miranda and Brynn still have another plan in the works, who knows what they'll come up with?_

But being linked, Liara knew instantly that even Shepard did not believe her own words.

* * *

With the union still active, Karli thought of a question she'd wanted to ask Liara. _Blue, what is a Mandein?_

Liara's surprise was evident through their bond. _Mandein, Shepard, where did you hear that word?_

_Councillor Tevos called me yesterday, something else we should discuss, but please answer me first._

_Yes. It is a very old title, from Thessia's ancient times, and its use is extremely rare. Roughly translated, Mandein stands for "Right hand of Thessia." The title is given to warriors who have proven themselves invaluable to their tribes. The last person to receive this title was a Matriarch, and that was 140 years ago. Now Karli, I am extremely curious about your talk with Councillor Tevos._

Shepard directed Liara's attention to the memory of the call. After five minutes, Liara looked at Karli, and gasped, "You have been declared Mandein?" In her shock, she had severed their mental connection.

Karli blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "What do you think of the position she offered?"

The asari was still struggling to compose herself, "You have been declared **Mandein!**"

Unsure how to respond, Shepard's blush intensified, and she offered, "Well, eh, yes?"

Liara took Karli's hand in her own. "That is a great privilege, love. Did you not hear what I said? The last time anyone received that title was a long time ago. And you are not an asari!"

All Shepard could muster was an insecure grin. "Er, I feel honored?"

The asari's joyous laughter chimed over the lake.

"Perhaps you will understand better when we get to Thessia." Liara fell silent for a moment, then focused on the human's first question. "Karli, your own body prevents you from being in a combat zone, and** even** if that was not so, I want you by my side while we build a new life on Thessia. Can we agree to let someone else save the galaxy?"

Liara's voice increased in volume, as anger sprouted within her. "I think you have done enough, why did Tevos ask this of you?"

"In the condition I'm in, it's out of the question I set foot on a battlefield," Shepard acknowledged with a regretful sigh. "If there is any way I will accept this job, Tevos will have to find someone to be the enforcer."

Relieved that Shepard had so easily agreed with her, the asari smiled.

Karli looked at her partner with renewed determination. "Liara, there's one pressing reason why I want to accept Tevos's position... The galaxy is at peace right now, and we need to ensure it stays that way."

She leaned forward, wrapping one arm around Liara, while the other slipped underneath her dress and gently brushed against her lover's stomach. In a soft voice she whispered, "For us, and future generations."

A blush came to Liara's face, as she knew the full meaning of her partner's words. "That sounds like a very good reason to accept the position," the asari said slowly, thinking, "perhaps we can arrange things so you could do most of your activities from our own house? I am confident we can arrange one room to be your study."

"So, we agree I take the job? Provided I can work mostly from our house on Thessia, and will not be personally involved in combat."

Liara nodded, relieved. Karli was going to be by her side, out of the line of fire. "Those terms sound good to me; I am very curious how Councillor Tevos will react to them."

The pair studied the clouds for some time, and Shepard finally dared to address the last part of the memory, "What did you make of my mother's response?"

In her most logical archeologist voice, Liara replied; "It would be quite a shock for any mother to find out that they will be a grandmother soon. On top of that, she barely knows me, **and** on top of that, she learned that her grandchild will not be her own species. I think her response was understandable."

She noticed Karli staring at her with an open mouth. "Did I say something wrong?"

Fumbling, Shepard tried to find the right words. "What... how do you do that? I was very upset with Mom's reaction, and with your logic you make everything sound so simple. This is some kind of asari magic, isn't it?"

Liara flashed a wicked smile. "You will never know, dear human."


	8. Floating, part II

Hello all,

This marks the 8th chapter of my story, and I'd like to say one thing.

A few months ago I ventured onto this site, to find Femshep/Liara stories. I'd written about half the content of what is now chapter one, as I felt the characters from Mass Effect needed some decent closure.

Not only did I find enjoyable stories, but I was very lucky to meet two kind individuals who encouraged and helped me to write, and even publish, something I probably would not have dared on my own.

They put up with my weird ideas, horrible punctuation, messed up tenses, and strange or just awkward questions. Thanks to them this story exists. These two truly embody the friendly and helpfull spirit of the FF community, and I am gratefull to call them my friends. - Thank you, Vector 71 and Bebus.

* * *

**Chapter 8, Floating part II**

The sun stood at its zenith, then started a slow descent, and the pair opened up Karli's bag. They'd prepared a little lunch with sandwiches and water, and Liara was eager to try the much discussed peanut butter jelly sandwiches.

"Mmm.. this is very tasty, Shepard! First it is sweet, then the peanut taste is... delicious!" She studied the sandwich from both ends, trying to choose which one of the flavors she liked best, finally decided she just wanted the mixture of the two. Her crest bobbed as she greedily chewed on a huge bite.

Karli laughed, a warm, free laugh, when she saw Liara enjoying the new sensations; both of them take delight in exploring cultural differences between their species. Shepard was never going to forget the first time she'd tried asari _ton_, a native Thessian fish, which had tickled all her senses, and was now a favorite whenever she could get it. Sadly, with the war and the damaged relays, it had been over a year since she tasted the fish.

Looking up over the water, Liara noticed the absence of other vessels. "There are no other boats on this lake, Karli, I assume everyone is working and rebuilding. Should we feel bad about not doing anything today?"

Karli propped herself up on her elbows, and gazed over the smooth lake. She turned to her bondmate, intently locking eyes with her for a full ten seconds, before she spoke,** slowly**, very deliberately.

"Liara, my love, think of all the stuff we have done. We have earned this day a hundred times over. Remember what I told you right after the Mars archives? All work and no play? The work is finished, let's enjoy our play time together."

Those final words held a mischievous sparkle, and while she spoke them, Shepard's right hand moved up on Liara's leg. She brushed the dress aside, and placed her hand on her lover's inner thigh, where she proceeded to gently massage the soft blue flesh.

"Mmmm..." Liara hummed in approval: her thigh, just like a human's, was a very sensitive area.

She enjoyed the feelings for a few seconds, then initiated a union: '_You mentioned Mars, let me share with you a fond memory I have of that moment...'_

* * *

"Liara, what are you doing?"

It was the first night after they hurriedly left Mars. Kaidan had been seriously hurt by the Cerberus Synthetic, and was in desperate need of medical attention. Commander Shepard needed to see the Council; two reasons why the Normandy was speeding towards the Citadel.

Karli walked in on Liara, who busied herself arranging the bed in her work room on deck three. The asari slowly turned to face her, and gently took both Karli's hands in hers.

Liara's face was laden with expectation: "Shepard, before we go any further, there is something I need to know. It's been six months, should we continue where we left off?"

"I would like that more than anything Liara," sighed Shepard, delighted that the cerulean alien was obviously intent on pursuing their relationship, "there were more reasons I was happy to see you on Mars".

"Good! I was getting worried." Stepping forward, Liara hooked her arm around Shepard's waist, her eyes twinkling, as she leaned towards Karli.

"It is fantastic to see you again." Liara's voice hummed with erotic promise, she pushed herself forward, placing her lips on the human's. Karli was pleasantly surprised by her lover's eagerness, and quickly answered when she felt Liara's tongue against her lips. Her arms trembling, the human ran both hands down Liara's sides, enjoying the luscious curve of her body. She finally rested her hands on the asari's waist, pulling Liara's hips onto hers.

Shepard's voice was a whisper, her gaze fixed on Liara's beaming blue gems: "Liara T'Soni, **my** Blue, I don't want to go back to the top floor, by myself, while the person I care for most in this entire galaxy is on my ship, just a few steps away. There are a few reasons I fight this war, but when I close my eyes and think of the future, I see your gentle face. We want to make this relationship work. The war will be here for us. Let's face it together."

Liara did not need the bond to read all of Karli's emotions. _'Goddess, she... what did she say? Care for most in the galaxy? Fate has brought together...'_

She gave Karli a coy smile: "What do you suggest Shepard?"

"My cabin has enough room for two, we want to be together, let's start today. Come upstairs and move in with me."

Deeply pleased with Karli's answer, Liara employed her most sensual voice: "I would love to be in your cabin, ... Commander."

* * *

Liara sent Shepard her emotions of that moment: joy, exhilaration, but above all, a wonderment to be wanted. Shepard took it all in, and replied, _'Of course I wanted you, back then and even more now. Did you doubt that?'_

_'No, I did not doubt it. But... I was just an ordinary asari, spending all my time on dig sites, it was hard to understand what you saw in me. You! When you came to my cabin, and persuaded me to "move in", I knew you were very serious about... me.'_

Karli turned to her right, and tenderly touched Liara's cheek. _'You were never ordinary to me.'_

* * *

The swans drifted by, their white feathers a reflection of the clouds.

Liara separated their connection, intensely staring at the birds floating by. She blinked into the sun, then started to sing, softly at first, and after a few seconds, with more conviction. Shepard glanced at her mate, and quickly turned off her translator. The words were asari, and of course she could not understand them, but it was delightful to watch Liara be so at peace.

Her voice echoed over the park's water, promising visions of exotic worlds and alien exploits.

Shepard laid back down, and closed her eyes**. **The entire galaxy disappeared, only the scorching heat, and Liara's voice held meaning.

_'That sultry, seductive voice... might just be the best thing about her... no wait, perhaps her smile... aw, what the heck, I'll take the entire package... let me ask her about the language...'_

As the asari laid herself next to the human, she felt the time was right to bring her own news. Touching Karli, she fused their minds together.

_'Karli, let me tell you about a decision I made yesterday. But first, could you go back to touching my thigh?' _

Shepard grinned, and happily obliged. _'With pleasure, my love.'_

She placed her right hand back on Liara's inner thigh, deliberately putting three fingers on the edge of the asari's lacey hipster, as she proceeded to gently caress Liara's delicious skin.

"Oh!" A barely audible moan escaped the asari's lips; within their union Shepard could feel Liara's arousal, and her increasing heart rate.

_'You are one hot asari, better cool down a bit!'_ Laughed Karli, while she scooped a bit of water and splashed it on her unsuspecting lover.

_'Waghh!' _Liara jumped when the water hit her face. They looked at each other, then broke out into fits of laughter.

Still giggling, Liara pulled Shepard onto herself, _'Come here brown eyes!'_ and shared the memories of her day in the park.

Shepard lit up when she experienced her lover's intimate thoughts about being with child, and immersed herself in Liara's warm feelings about becoming a mother. To feel life growing within oneself, to be a part of that huge cycle of life, both women became extremely aware, and warmed by their ability to create new life.

Twirling around her partner's hopes and dreams, Karli had no desire to leave, and Liara wanted her to stay. The pair merged their souls in a vibrant embrace, and they remained, two sparks, bound by love.

* * *

Slowly they drifted back to the level of conscious thought.

The first to break the silence was Shepard:_ 'Am I addicted to our union?'_

_'Our Union is a wonderful thing, Karli, I enjoy it as much as you do. I love to travel your thoughts and emotions, and I do believe it is marvellous we can be so open to one another. Actually, unlike an asari, you have never learned to build any barriers, so our sharing goes deeper and smoother, to my understanding.' _

Karli's beaming smile radiated through their bond:_ 'Liara, what you are saying, er, thinking, is that asari are trained to hide certain things during a joining. And because I lack that training, you can more easily visit any corner of my mind, right?' _

A wave of affection touched Shepard; Liara's obviously thrilled with their very special connection:_ 'That is correct, love, and in return I cannot do anything else than open myself to you completely...'_

Liara shifted their focus to the other issue: _'What about my decision on the broker? Being the broker was a welcome distraction during all those months you were in coma_, _but with the end of the war, there is no clear purpose to the network. And I am certainly done with it.'_

Karli's answer was very short: _'I believe it is the right decision, but what about Feron_?'

_'Feron can take over as the broker, if he wishes. But the network, I would like to give or sell to a party that can do good with it.'_

_'The Council'_, offered Karli, _'and that means Tevos. It's... odd how often I've mentioned that name in the last 24 hours.'_

_'Careful now,' _smirked Liara, '_there is only one asari I want you thinking about.'_

_'Ha! Well you -_

Shepard stopped mid-thought, and within their bond, Liara felt her partner's consciousness slip away.

_'Goddess, it is happening again!' _She quickly looked over to Karli; the human had her eyes closed, her entire body relaxed, she actually looked at peace. Liara did not panic, she had seen this many times over._ 'She is on her back, her breathing is regular, all I can do is wait.'_

The asari studied Shepard's features, while she moved herself closer to her. She carefully embraced the limp woman, and placed her forehead against Karli's:_ 'I am going to take care of you. This damned universe keeps trying to kill you, and __**I **__**will not**__ stand for it anymore. The next person who wants to send you on a suicide mission will have to deal with me!' _

Her biotics flared as a response to her iron determination, but she hardly noticed it._ 'You are the love of my life, Mandein.'_

After a few minutes, she gently laid Karli back down, and checked her Chrono_. 'Ten minutes, she should come out of it soon.'_ Carefully she re-arranged Shepard's hair, letting her hand linger on the ear.

_'Goddess, she is beautiful... who would have thought I would be in a relationship with a human? Before she freed me on Therum, I never even considered love, and look at us here...' _

She noticed the muscles around Karli's mouth starting to twitch. _'Good, she will be back shortly.'_

Karli opened her eyes, and quickly closed them again. "Ow, that sun!" She took a few deep breaths, then opened her eyes again, carefully. "How long was I gone?"

"Twelve minutes love, about the average. How do you feel?"

"Uh, not bad actually. A slight headache, that's all."

Concerned, Liara offered: "Shall we head back to the hotel, and you can lay down for a bit?"

Karli's answer was a firewall of determination. "No! I am done laying down. I was dead for two years, then I was a 'guest' of my very own Alliance for six months, and now I have been in the hospital for nine months. My health is an uncertain thing; I'm going to take a chance on living!"

She was a bit shocked by the ferocity in her own voice, and quickly added, apologetically, "We'll just be careful."

Her words struck a chord deep within the asari. Liara was reminded of the time after she'd handed Karli's body over to Cerberus, the awful years when she'd believed that Shepard was no more. And just a few months ago, the excruciating time spent by her partner's bedside, waiting for her to wake._ 'She was dead, I held her cold corpse, she was truly dead. Goddess!'_

In a quivering, soft voice, she replied: "We have been through so much... I love you Karli Shepard."

Karli sensed Liara's turmoil, and gently planted a kiss on her lover's forehead. "I love you too, Liara T'Soni."

* * *

"Shepard," started Liara, "The war is over, the reapers are gone. I am not the shadow broker , and it appears you cannot be the Vanguard anymore. We have to start thinking what we will do on Thessia."

She continued, her enthusiasm building: "Teaching at the university has always been in the back of my mind. And I still want to write that book with Javik, having the opportunity to be co-author with a living Prothean is too good to pass up."

"What?" she shot at Shepard, who snickered at the mention of Javik's name.

"You sure you want to work together with mister gloom and doom, love? You know he is going to push your buttons all over again."_ 'He's ok, but I will not tolerate the way he treats Liara.'_

"It... it might not be easy, indeed," replied a hesitant Liara, "perhaps we can write and compare notes over the extranet."

"Much better," agreed Shepard, "I don't want bugs in the house."

They shared a laugh at that, and Karli continued: "It appears I have a job as the Council's peacekeeper, and hopefully they will have very little need of my services. And I'd love to volunteer in rebuilding Thessia," a thought popped in her mind, "oh Blue! What do asari call their own language?"

Liara looked surprised by Shepard's sudden change in topic, but she replied: "Just like on Earth there are various dialects and languages. Ninety percent of the population of Thessia speaks _Arlas_, and it is the common language in Armali and surrounding areas. Why are you asking, Shepard?"

Shepard thoroughly enjoyed it when Liara was her scientific self, and spewed out facts and observations. It reminded her of the shy archeologist she'd met a long time ago, an archeologist who'd managed to stage such a charming offensive, that it had been quite clear from the very start that she'd be completely defenseless against the endearing personality of Liara.

"Liara... " Karli couldn't form any words. She leaned in, and kissed the cute archeologist. The asari responded in kind, and their tender kiss stretched out until they were both out of breath.

"Mmm... Blue? Shall we slowly head back? I'd love to get an ice cream before we eat in the hotel."

"Ice cream? What is that, Shepard?"

"Ha! you are in for a treat. Now grab an oar. Let's try this rowing thing again."


	9. One sure thing

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the favs and follows! Feel free to leave a review/pm, all feedback is appreciated. Special thanks to Vector 71 and Bebus.

* * *

**Chapter 9, One sure thing**

Hannah Shepard was a reasonable woman, a _wise_ woman, but not this day.

She'd been pacing her private cabin for at least thirty minutes. For an Alliance cabin, it was quite luxurious, but that was _for Alliance_. A bed in the corner of course, a bit too soft her liking. A small desk, crammed on the starboard wall together with comms equipment. Three metal chairs circled a tiny round table, one of the chairs touching the port wall. _Metal, a metal table... metal... a metal chair..._

A lifetime ago, she had walked the halls of the Destiny Ascension with her husband; the pair were even invited to the Captain's quarters. The huge walkways, the splendid three story observation windows, the soft sofas, had left a big impression on the young Captain. Within the Captain's quarters, she'd seen a seating area with leather couches, easily larger than her entire cabin. She now recalled the young Hannah being struck with a small bout of claustrophobia, after coming back aboard her own vessel. _Come on Hannah, you've never been obsessed with luxuries!_

During the Reaper War, Karli had sent her a letter with a picture. In her letter she'd raved about her spacious shower, decrying the fact that her own mother still had to use the cramped Alliance facilities. The picture held Karli in her private quarters, arms crossed, with a small smile on her face. Hannah had noticed how spacious her daughter's cabin appeared, and the large fish tank behind her. _A fish tank that large... on a ship? That's five hundred showers!_

She was annoyed by her own discomfort, and tried to find the source of her unease.

_Karli's call, of course._

She felt the urge to do something, to run, to exercise; anything to release energy, but as she looked around the small cabin, she sighed and continued pacing. _Four steps to the bed... one, two, three, four. Four steps to the wall._

Hannah felt empty. She had spent almost her entire life on Alliance ships; her honeymoon had been on a ship, even Karli had been born on a ship, _The proudest day of my life! _at this point, it was hard to imagine living outside an Alliance vessel. A sickening feeling suddenly rose in her stomach: _Will I just grow old and die here?_

Mark had died defending the Alliance. Looking back, that war had been completely pointless. _Aren't all wars pointless? - Hannah! That's definitely not a soldier's thought!_

The First Contact War robbed young Karli Shepard of her father. Hannah tried to be brave, and carried on like a good soldier would, but losing her husband left a terrible scar that would _never_ heal. She grieved, and felt deeply hurt for Karli; the lively little girl would remember little, if anything of the warm, caring man that had given her life. Those first few months after Mark died, she had mechanically performed her duties, any spare time was spent with Karli in their tiny living quarters.

She closed her eyes, and exhaled; in her mind, she saw young Karli, 6, maybe 7 years old, playing with a few broken toys in their small cabin. Karli, on her 12th birthday, her favorite strawberry fruit shake in hand, in front of an observation window, studying the heavens. Barely 20, saying goodbye to go attend the N7 program. _She is my everything, how come we have lost touch all these years?_

Suddenly very relieved, she took a few deep breaths. _I will see her soon! Thessia, a few weeks, it will be great to see her again. My girl... and the asari._

_Oh my goodness, they are talking about kids together!_

Once, only once had she seen the asari; Karli had introduced her during a short vid call, and on that one minute impression she did not dare make a character judgement, she was wiser than that. When Hannah had visited her daughter in the hospital, right after the Reaper war, Liara and the Normandy were still missing.

When Karli was born, humanity was still the only species in the galaxy. The Alliance was focused on exploration, and establishing colonies. That was Hannah's passion, and she excelled in it. She vividly remembered the huge shock that rocked Earth, when the first images of extraterrestrial life came flooding over the comms; things would never be the same from that point on. _What was it? Thirty years? And now we are discussing interspecies relationships... how can one keep up with that?_

Aliens were extremely rare on an Alliance vessel, for obvious reasons. Every race made sure to protect its secrets, strengths and weaknesses. There were a few exceptions, like the original Normandy, which had been designed and built together with the turians. If an Alliance marine met an alien, it was usually with raised guns, in a combat situation.

_She... seems like a nice person, and Karli's obviously taken with her. My daughter's happiness should come first, right? __**Holy Shit! **__Can I even love an asari grandchild?_

Not being able to stand on her suddenly wobbly legs, she grabbed one of the small metal chairs, and plopped down, deflated. What would Mark say about all this? She looked over to her nightstand, which held a picture of them on their wedding day. _I still miss you, Mark. I need your strength._

With a tender smile, she studied the young man in the photograph. _You would have been such a great father... Can you believe all the things our daughter has accomplished? Can you see our little girl, Mark?_

* * *

All of a sudden, she jumped into action. Within a few minutes she'd talked to Alliance headquarters, securing time away to visit Karli; then scoured her cabin for which things to pack, and what to leave.

The hair on her arms stood straight up: _Am I even coming back here?_

She startled herself with that random thought, and found her metal chair again. Hannah thought about her life in the military, and what she had accomplished. What could possibly be her goal in the Alliance for the next three, five years?

_I am 64 years old, and an Admiral of the fleet. What do I want to do with the rest of my life? Retire on Earth? I don't know anyone there. Stay here? For what? Live on Thessia to be close to Karli? Can__I live on an alien planet? I could sit on the admiralty board, and just have meetings all day long. What do you want, Hannah?_

Many things fell by the wayside. The one thing she was sure of, she _would_ see her girl soon, and that brought light to her heart.

* * *

**6 months earlier**

Jeremy Vettock had never visited an alien world before, and to his surprise, he found himself in the middle of an asari town, surrounded by the blue aliens, and the batarian slavers. Like Garrus, he could hardly believe they had the audacity to continue their crimes so shortly after _Crucible day_. His top-notch camo system kept him safe, as long as he didn't step squarely in front of an enemy scanner. _Seven, eight, eight enemies in the town square. Let's make another circle, have to be sure._

Fourteen days after Jeremy had completed his N7 training, the Reapers landed on Earth. At first his classmates had teased him with it, "The Reapers were waiting for you to graduate!" but that ceased quickly when the extent of the carnage became clear. His classmates had disappeared one by one; some were moved south to fight the Reapers, other were picked up by Hackett's fleet. _I haven't seen any of them since, could some of them still be alive?_

Moving towards his right, he took great care to place his feet on the sandy ground, avoiding twigs and bricks. _You would think such an advanced species could build a decent road. _At the eastern most point of town, he paused and scanned the area with his binoculars. _Nothing new, eight enemies remain in the square. _Slowly he proceeded up the hill, brushing aside the tall weeds.

In Birmingham, Vettock and 3 classmates had been picked up by a cloaked shuttle, and it had been the last shuttle out of Britain that month. Most were detected and destroyed, it was sheer luck they had found their way onto the fleet. The shuttle had docked with the SSV Libra, and Jeremy was surprised to find Captain Shepard as the commanding officer, only to find out later it was Shepard _senior. _Together they'd prepared for operation Hammer. She'd made fun of his strong british accent, and he could not help but notice a tired woman behind the cheery facade; she hid it _very _well, but Vettock posessed an uncanny ability to read people.

Behind him, suddenly the sound of gunfire; like lightning he went to ground, and checked his camo system. _Not targeting me. _To confirm his conclusion, a single female voice cried out from the town.

Operation Hammer had been his watershed moment. During the run on the beam, his Mako had been destroyed, and he'd been stuck under the vehicle for two hours. That's what saved his life, as he watched _everybody_ _die_ trying to reach the Reaper portal. After the crucible fired, he'd walked the dead zone, images that would haunt his dreams for years to come. Those hours stripped him of his youthful bravado and recklessness, and defined him for the rest of his life.

He took out his binoculars again, and focused on the town square. To his shock, the batarians had tied up the Matriarch, and circled her with a torture device.

*Vettock, come in.*

Jeremy initiated his helmet comms: *Go ahead, Major Alenko.*

*Have you completed your sweep?*

*I have just reached the top of the hill on the east side of town. There are eight enemies in the centre, they have tied up the Matriach in the town square, and started to torture her. Give me fifteen minutes to reach the hill on the west side.*

*Torture? Wh... we will be there in three Jeremy, we go now!*

* * *

The small asari town was surrounded by low hills, which were covered in tall, brown grasses. In the center of town stood a large building, likely a temple, where the batarians had rounded up all inhabitants. There had been some fighting, but the resistance collapsed when the batarians had bound the town's Matriarch in the market square.

"Garrus," whispered the Spectre, in the safety of their cover, "take Vettock, Vega, and five men and circle left. I will take the rest of the squad, and circle right. Wait for my signal... I will meet you in the centre." Kaidan's plan was basic, but perfectly fit the situation.

"Mmm, Kaidan, let's hold off for five minutes, I'd like to get one man up on a hill for a good view."

"What's the matter Vakarian, you getting old? I want to move in before that Matriach dies, we go now, there's only eight of them!"

Garrus sighed, surprised that he would even have to explain this. "Exactly my point, there could be... Damn!" Alenko had already left the safety of the wall, taking his small squad towards the temple building.

"One of these days..." grumbled Garrus, while he moved his own squad. He motioned to James to lead them into the centre of town, while he brought up the rear. They made sure to use of all available cover, the batarians still had not noticed them...

Kaidan's plan was working perfectly. They had the enemy surrounded, and the fight would be very brief, if it was to be called a fight at all, civilian casualties would be minimal.

Bracing himself against the wall, Alenko initiated his biotics, ready to surprise the slavers; he raised his hand to signal, while he looked at his squadmates.

_Thud, thud, thud... _With a sickening sound, the marine next to him was struck by three bullets, two in her shoulder, one in the neck. Gurgling, the woman grabbed her neck while she spun around; blood sprayed all over Kaidan as the Spectre realized the marine had been hit from the opposite direction. "They are behind us!" he yelled, and at that instant the second marine was obliterated by a grenade; Kaidan staggered as three large pieces of shrapnel lodged itself in his chest.

Garrus heard gunfire, and saw the muzzle flashes on the hill opposite of him. "Focus on the enemy in the square!" he barked at James, dropped the assault rifle, and was already targeting the batarians on the hill with his Mantis, re-loading in an insane tempo.

Kaidan's squad was caught in the crossfire, as the slavers in the centre of town responded, but they in turn were targeted by Garrus' squad. The turian himself downed three batarians in the high grass on the hill, and that appeared to be all of them.

The slavers in the centre focused on the new threat, and that was their undoing. Seizing their chance, the Matriarch's bodyguards unloaded with a barrage of biotics, instantly ending the fight. The batarians exploded in spectacular biotic thunderclaps, booming in between the hills.

Carefully, Garrus moved his squad forward, making sure to let the enraged asari know they were friendly. _Asari... they look cute, but watch out!_

He came up to Kaidan's location, and gasped. It was a bloodbath; the entire squad had been destroyed, only two were still breathing faintly. Stepping carefully in the slippery mess of blood and limbs, Vakarian quickly administered medi-gel to Private Leerman, and to the shocked Spectre himself.

With just enough awareness, Kaidan was able to look at _his_ Marines, shredded and mangled. _Oh God... oh my God... _His gaze crossed Garrus', and he instantly looked away when he saw the damning accusation in the turian's eyes. "Garrus, I, I..."

No words were good enough.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?" Garrus burst into the sick bay, his eyes shooting daggers at the Spectre. "Six people are _dead_, because you jumped the gun! Dammit Alenko, this was supposed to be a small routine mission!"

Kaidan could not bring himself to look at the turian.

Garrus fumed, and circled the bed twice, when a fatherly sentiment welled up in him. "Was it the stress of the leadership position? You forgot about the fundamentals down there."

"It, I... I don't know what to think right now, Garrus, all I see is their faces staring at me..."


	10. Diamonds of Joy

A/N: Hi there! In this chapter I make some references to events/conversations from chapters 7 and 8, as this chapter is the continuation of our duo's sunny day. If you have not read those chapters, I recommend you do that first. ;)

Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review. Vector 71, thank you so much for your help.

* * *

**Chapter 10, Diamonds of Joy**

Hand in hand the couple meandered in the general direction of the hotel, basking in the late afternoon heat and each others company. At the zoo entrance, they found an ice cream stand and got themselves a cold treat. Liara smiled when she saw Jennifer run up to the pair and ask for a picture. A few snapshots later, they continued their way to the hotel.

After dinner, in the elevator up to the top floor, Liara found Karli thoughtfully staring at the mirror. She reached out, and rubbed the human's right shoulder. The touch from her lover sent a wanting heat throughout Karli, memories of their day together filled the Commander's thoughts, but one stuck in her mind: Liara's song.

Smiling, Karli moved closer and looked at Liara, "Blue, when you were singing in the park, that was so wonderful, your voice, I..., I have been thinking, I would like to learn _Arlas_."

Liara did not answer immediately, but turned to face Shepard, and took her lover's face in her hands. "Why would you want to do that?" she wondered, running her fingers behind Karli's ears.

A pleasant, warm sensation tingled through Shepard's body, she responded by pulling Liara in a snug embrace. "Somehow... it just seems the right thing to do. We'll be on Thessia soon, where everyone speaks it, it... it would be amazing if we could understand one another without these translators. When you were singing, it sounded so... magical, so... timeless."

She let out a deep breath, and took Liara's hand. _I would do anything for you. Anything. _"It would bring me closer to you. You deserve the best, so I will be my best. Thessia will be my home soon, I want to understand you. I want to understand everything that is asari."

With a small motion, Liara nudged her knee in between Karli's leg, the contact between their bare skin made the human shiver and caused the asari to narrow her eyes seductively. Liara pulled Shepard into a gentle kiss, and the pair lingered within their embrace. When the asari finally spoke, her voice was warm and heavy with appreciation. "It is a beautiful language, love, and if you manage to master it, you honor me and Thessia."

"That seals it then," whispered Karli, slowly trailing her fingers on Liara's crest, "honoring you is all I want to do."

* * *

Entering their room, Liara swatted Karli's hand away as she went for the light switch, "No need for that, your moon has provided for us." The asari looked up to see a full moon, who's soft light found easy passage through the giant glass roof. The room was filled with a serene and familiar glow, and with the windows wide open, the day's heat lingered. After living on the Normandy and the Citadel for so long, the two had desperately wanted some real air to fill their lungs.

Liara took three graceful steps, then turned and placed a hand on the curve of her hip; her magnificent blue eyes obviously inviting her lover. She quoted Karli, "On the boat you mentioned playtime together..."

Moonlight washed over the blue alien, turning her into an unreal, sensual statue.

"That would be my pleasure," whispered Karli, "You look amazing in that dress."

Shepard could not move. The image of Liara, and the liberated feeling they had enjoyed during the day made her heart pound, and her head swim. She rode a wave of bliss that threatened to sweep her away. _I must retain this image for the rest of my days..._

Liara's voice was silk temptation, "Come here sweet human, you got me this dress, now you get to take it off... slowly."

In a dreamlike state, Karli walked over to the asari and lifted her hands towards the tiny pink buttons on the front of the dress, and undid two of them. Liara blinked, her huge cerulean sapphires encouraging her lover. Shepard stared deeply into those pools and found herself stunned by a profound joy. Whispering softly, Karli was overcome, "Are you real? Can I truly be this happy?"

The feelings were too much for the usually stoic Commander, but her life with Liara brought out a side of herself that she had rarely ever allowed to show. Tears of happiness welled up in Karli's eyes, as she abandoned the buttons, to draw Liara into a full embrace. "I wish this day could last forever." As the asari returned the affection, a tear ran down Karli's cheek.

Deeply touched by the response from her lover, Liara could do nothing but confirm the sentiment. She held the human tighter, as she added her support. "Today is very special to me as well, and..." She paused as the thought of Shepard's lifespan invaded their moment, "We still have a lot to look forward to."

They held each other for a full minute, then Liara slowly moved to kiss Karli's tears; she planted small pecks on her cheek, making sure to get them all. Moving her indigo lips to the human's ear, she latched onto a lobe, softly running her teeth over it.

"Mmmm..." hummed, Karli, clearly enjoying the ministrations, "I... I did not mean to cry... sorry love."

"Do not apologize for that Karli Shepard!" Tenderly, Liara chided her lover, "Those tears are beautiful to me, and I feel privileged to be a part of your emotion. _Pirtan lei_ in my language. Translated it would be diamonds of happiness, or diamonds of joy."

Karli managed a shy smile, as she mulled over the alien words: "Pirtan lei... diamonds of joy... what a lovely word to start my Arlas education." The playfulness returned to Shepard's eyes, as she took up her Commander's voice, "Now stand still! Let me get those buttons."

Obeying, Liara leaned back to allow easy access to the dress. Karli skillfully moved in and completed her task. Within seconds, she slid the dress off of Liara's blue shoulders, and carefully placed the garment on the edge of the bed.

The asari hardly moved, confidently putting herself on display as Karli's eyes traveled up and down her lover's taut form_. God, she is a marvel! _Noting the hipster, she grinned to herself._ Since I told her pink matches wonderfully with her skintone, she hardly wears anything else! Not that I mind much..._

In one swift motion, she kicked off her shorts and threw her own top in the corner. Placing herself behind the asari, Karli started exploring the tiny scales of Liara's crest, gently tickling the ends, while her tongue made contact with the cool skin of her lover's neck.

_She used that orchid perfume again._ Shepard inhaled sharply; Liara's scent overpowered her, it drove her crazy with the idea of sharing herself with her blue lover.

Liara visibly shivered, as bolts of pleasure set her nervous system on fire, arousal building with the intimate touches on her crest: _Goddess, she knows exactly the right spot..._

Her heart lept as she felt Karli's fingers on her stomach, touching ever so lightly. One hand travelled upwards and she enjoyed the warm human hand tenderly cupping her breast. "Karli... " she moaned, turning her head, trying to find her lover's mouth.

Eagerly, Shepard's lips found Liara's, their tongues twisting in a frenzied dance. Placing both hands on Liara's perfect firm breasts, she gently pulled the alien backwards until their bodies were pressed together, both of them relishing the full body contact.

Liara came undone. Shepard's gentle loving of her sensitive crest, and the warm human hands, now tenderly holding her breasts, tugging at her nipple; the wet luscious tongue, it was too much.

Her longing for the human peaked and became unbearable. She initiated a union, plunged herself within Karli.

Warm and inviting, Karli welcomed her lover with deep affection and a burning passion, wanting nothing else than be close to Liara. Never in her life had she loved anyone as much, and she wanted the asari to feel _exactly_ that emotion.

The two women had been joined for most of the day, but this was different. Liara took the bond to a much deeper level, one where even physical sensations were freely shared. No longer separated, they were completely aware of each other's thoughts, feelings, emotions and physical body. Two individuals became one, sharing everything in one rapturous whole.

_Not alone... Together..._

_Complete..._

_Love you... Want you..._

With their minds so tightly joined, it was difficult to find the origin of these thoughts. But as their minds were connected, they longed for their bodies to merge. Liara writhed and twisted; Karli continued the loving torture of her neck, her crest, her mouth playing erotic tricks with the purple tongue of her lover.

_So wonderful,_ exhaled Karli; she felt a shimmer of a touch on her own body, as her hand massaged Liara's hip.

_You... I..._ we should move to the bed, panted Liara.

_One... second, you are wearing too much clothes._

With that, Karli quickly dipped to a squatting position, and pulled down the lace hipster, delighted by the feeling of Liara's alien skin.

_I could touch your curves all day Liara, you know that right? _Shepard fondly kissed the deep blue thighs, while her hands roamed free over Liara's pelvis.

Standing up, Karli found herself immediately swept of her feet by the asari, who'd carefully picked her up, and carried her to the bed.

Shepard laughed a very insincere protest: _Hey krogan girl, put me down!_

Liara giggled at that, and laid her lover down on the bed. _Would you like another word, love? I am aware you do not like the word father, in reference to yourself._

Karli smirked, _How could anyone call me a father? It's quite clear I am a woman!_

_That you are_, mused Liara, _lift your hips love!_

Being undressed by Liara was an exquisite sensation. Karli enjoyed it to the fullest, as she keenly watched a pair of deep blue hands slide her white panties down, they then removed her bra. _My goodness, it's so hot when she takes charge, look at her! Brightest mind in the galaxy... smoking bo - oh wait, you can hear me!_

Flattered, Liara replied, _Of course I can love, and what a gift it is to see through your eyes! _She laid herself next to Karli, and placed her mouth on Karli's collarbone, planting kisses all the way down towards her lover's breast and continuing south. The asari enjoyed the delicious salty taste of her human, and the strange but intriguing texture of her skin.

Moving lower still, her hand found the curve of Shepard's waist, and she used her tongue to tease the human. Karli's breathing increased, her arousal building. Liara had moved her right hand to caress the delicious soft flesh of her inner thigh, using her elbow to spread Shepard's legs.

Shepard felt the fire ignite in her chest, and within seconds it had reached every part of her body. _Oh... Liara... I, I thought you were going to teach me, uh, the word for father?_

_In a minute,_ laughed the asari mischievously, _I am a bit distracted right now!_

Karli whimpered, as she tried to form a sentence,_ Mmm... I, I don't think this language lesson is... mm... going anywhere._

Smiling, Liara's mouth released hot human flesh, and looked her lover straight in the eye.

_Munde, _she said, _the father, or the giver is munde. The mother, or the taker is Kunde. I will be taking, and you will be giving. Munde tir'ae, my giver, or Kunde tir'ae, my taker, is a very intimate phrase, used only between couples who have conceived, or bondmates with the intent to do so._

Snuggling against Karli's body, Liara kissed her lover's neck, while her fingers softly touched the coarse hair on Shepard's mound. Asari were completely unfamiliar with the concept of hair, and Liara never passed on an opportunity to explore Karli's hair _down there_. She gently pulled on a few, up to the point where she felt her lover react. Within their bond, Liara instantly sensed when something was not comfortable for her other half.

_I want to be with you always, brown eyes..._ Liara's voice was a hoarse whisper in Karli's mind, who found it hard to focus as Liara delicately played with her moist folds.

_Goddess you are..._

_Did you expect anything else? You've been inside my mind all day..._

Liara was delighted that her mere presence would arouse Shepard to such an extent. Sensing her lover's burning need, the asari responded with a thrust of her hand. Karli was so wet that Liara found it easy to go deep within her lover and find the spot that Shepard loved to have stroked.

The motion caused Karli to sharply inhale and moan with want and desire: _More! _Her legs fell apart, allowing for easier access.

Desperately wanting to please her bondmate, Liara slid in a second finger to add to her rhythm. Feeling her lover's muscles tense slightly at the addition, Liara marveled at the delectable sensation and then leisurely started rocking Karli's body. The red hot fire coming through the bond was thrilling, and intensified her own longing.

Karli's mouth went dry, as she rode the waves. Squinting her eyes in pleasure, her body pulsed on Liara's hand, moving with the slow rhythm that would make her go crazy. Inhaling deeply, she savored Liara's intoxicating smell, then bit her neck, tasting her sublime lover.

The human's sultry body jerked on the bed as a response to the rhythmic thrust from her lover. She leaned into Liara, arching her back in erotic pleasure.

Liara shivered, she felt Shepard's intense passion, and gasped when she focused on Karli's physical body._ Goddess... those are my own fingers... _Liara's pelvis adapted to her rhythm, grinding against the human's thigh. She delighted in the small whimpers that escaped her lover's lips.

_Kunde... Kunde tir'ae... my lovely Blue... _panted Shepard, grabbing the sheets, while a sheen of sweat appeared on her upper chest.

_That_ triggered the asari. Those passionate words, in her very own language, unleashed a flood of uncontrollable hunger and yearning.

She subconsciously increased the pace of her thrusts and travelled deep within Karli's core. Liara found herself within a finger's reach of the human's sparkling DNA, the bright gems tempting her, calling her name.

Hovering over the fantastic treasure, her whole being shook with desire:

_I could... I could just..._

Karli sensed what her lover was doing, and with her very last ounce of willpower, she held back the asari. Drinking all of the feelings that are Liara, the human lured her, and together they merged their souls, erasing all boundaries between them.

The couple's union was deeper than ever before, and this state of ecstasy delighted both of them; it also drove Shepard to the brink, aching for release.

_Liara... please!_

With a devilish grin, the asari gave three deep thrusts with her fingers, and send her burning lover over the edge. Being linked that deep, they embraced brilliance as one.

Their minds flared together as a raging sun, while their bodies clung to each other, violently trembling in their orgasm. Karli shouted out her lover's name, Liara could only helplessly squirm against her human's throbbing body.

It felt like an eternity before they returned to earth.

"That was incredible!" panted Liara, trying to calm her heaving chest.

"Yesss..." hissed Karli, lingering in a splendid daze. She opened her eyes, and immediately found herself mesmerized by Liara's rising and falling breasts.

_My blue Goddess..._

Straddling her lover, she tenderly kissed the asari's forehead. "You are incredible."

* * *

"My goodness," exclaimed Shepard, "this is Heaven!"

Completely satisfied, the pair cuddled in a warm embrace, enjoying the closeness of the other. Sleep was calling them, but they refused to let the day end. Liara absentmindedly played with Karli's dark brown hair, twirling one tress in between her fingers.

The moon had moved on, enough for them to be able to see the stars, and looking up through the large glass roof, they had a wonderful view of the starry night. The warm night air hung in the room, occasionally a rare breeze caressed their naked bodies.

The asari looked at her bondmate, and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "You are my heaven! I am never letting you out of my sight again."

"Now that sounds serious," teased Karli. "What if I want to go to the restaurant to get another portion of ice cream?"

Surprised, Liara responded, "You want more ice cream? Now?"

The asari laughed, and her beautiful voice filled the entire room. She flashed a serious face, and boasted, "I am the Shadow Broker! I think I can organize some ice cream up here."

That put a sparkle in Shepard's eyes, she joyfully giggled at her partner's antics.

The Shadow Broker called room service: "I would like a large portion of chocolate please, and Karli, do you want strawberry again?"

"Absolutely! Make it extra large, extra whipped cream, and a lot of cherries!"


	11. Shadow of the Reapers

A/N: Hi there. This chapter was an absolute delight to write, I have hidden some clues to the future, and we will be leaving Earth very soon. Please leave your thoughts, I'd love to hear what you think! Bebus and vector 71, my thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 11, Shadow of the Reapers**

When Liara awoke, Karli was already on the comms. As the blue alien slipped into the shower, she overheard the end of Shepard's conversation. "Yes, Admiral, I said toasters."

Turning on the tap, Liara tried to fathom how a toaster would come up in a conversation with an admiral. _Is she discussing breakfast with Hackett? _The thought was so ridiculous, that she giggled to herself as she enjoyed the hot water, and her lighthearted mood enticed her into a carefree song.

Ending Hackett's call, Shepard immediately connected to Councillor Tevos. "Hello Commander, thank you for calling me."

"Councillor, I have considered your offer, and would like to accept, under certain conditions." Karli's voice was warm and friendly, "But first of all, with all we have been through together, and thinking of our future cooperation, please... call me Karli, or Shepard, whichever you prefer."

Tevos was visibly uncomfortable. She'd known Shepard for years, and their relationship had seen some difficult times. She'd often supported her against a hostile Council, and genuinely liked the woman. _She is Mandein, but she __**wants**__ me to use her first name..._

"I would like that... Karli, and feel free to use my first name, it's Heesi. What conditions do you have in mind?"

Usually it was impossible to read Tevos' face, but her curiosity was evident. _It's not like I'm going to ask for Thessia's throne._

"My health is not optimal, Council... er, Heesi. It would be unwise for me to enter combat, I will endanger not only myself, but my companions as well." Shepard took a deep breath, "Therefore I suggest we assign a capable individual to be the strong arm of my peacekeeping activities." _The Shepard's task force, ha!_

She continued, "My partner and I also insist I do most of my work from our home on Thessia. We imagine a work space where we can set up the necessary computers and communications equipment."

Tevos took a moment, then nodded. "Both requests seem acceptable Commander. I'll talk it over with the Council, but it is safe to assume we agree with your conditions."

"Good!" _Well that was quick! _"Excuse me Heesi, could you please hold on?" Tevos nodded, and Karli walked to stand next to the shower, to enjoy Liara's marvelous voice and song.

_Putting the asari Councillor on hold to hear you sing? Absolutely Love!_

Mischievously grinning to herself she thought about surprising Liara, but decided against it, not wanting the song to end. One minute quickly turned into five as Liara started a new song, this one slower, sounding almost reflective.

_Oh shoot! Tevos!_

"Heesi, when we get to Thessia, I would love to meet you as soon as possible. There are a few matters of Galactic safety which we need to address right away."

Tevos nodded, "Of course Karli. We will set a time and a place. You may remember, in our last conversation I mentioned Palaven. I'm afraid there is a situation that urgently requires our attention. A large group of krogan has been helping with re-building, but two days ago they raided a warehouse with food and two turian guards were injured."

"Can't the turians handle this themselves?" Shepard frowned, "Have you tried to contact Urdnot Wrex?"

"The turians actually asked the council for help; they sent two diplomats to the krogan, and those came crawling back, without clothes. They do not want this escalating into an armed conflict with the krogan. Urdnot Wrex... we have been unable to establish communications with Tuchanka for the last two days. As Interspecies Ambassador, could you please talk to the krogan chief on Palaven? You should know that I also dispatched Spectre Alenko to Palaven, should things get... complicated."

"You sure are moving fast, Heesi. Was Alenko your first choice? Garrus Vakarian told me he's had difficulties adjusting to a leadership position."

"Actually, he was not, but the Council will observe closely if he is worthy to remain a Spectre."

Karli looked at the ceiling. She remembered her annoyance with Kaidan, as he questioned her _again and again _about her loyalties to the Alliance and Cerberus. After the Cerberus coup, they'd shared a cold meeting, where she made it crystal clear that the Normandy was doing well _without _him.

_Spectre status just fell into his lap, maybe it's too much for him to handle. She should consider my opinion. _"Kaidan's a good soldier, but _not_ Spectre material. We both know Udina pushed for his promotion so he could have a puppet close to the council."

"Agreed," nodded Tevos, and she added thoughtfully, "he's very unprofessional. One meeting I had with him, he kept staring at my, er, ... he kept staring!" Shepard and Heesi shared a moment, as the both of them chuckled.

Liara, who was getting dressed, looked at her curiously.

"Please send information on the krogan chief to my Omni-tool, I will contact him after we finish our conversation." Shepard wanted to conclude the call.

"...eh, Karli, can I ask you a personal question?"

Frowning, Shepard did not know what to expect. _Oh-oh, where's this going?_

"Your partner, Liara T'Soni... I knew her mother very well. I would like to invite you both for a more informal meeting at my house." Tevos' voice dropped to a whisper, clearly embarrassed to ask, "Liara... is she pregnant?"

Grinning, Karli made eye contact with Liara, who with three graceful steps, placed herself in range of the comm's camera, "Hello Councillor, it is a pleasure. No, I am not with child."

Tevos' face turned a deep purple. "Doctor T'Soni, I didn't, I mean..."

Throwing an arm around her partner, Shepard playfully added, "She's not pregnant, but we will correct that _very_ soon."

"Karli!" Liara's face instantly adapted the same color as Tevos', as Shepard doubled over laughing, seeing the two properly embarrassed.

"Er, wasn't it the asari who are so comfortable with their sexuality?" she teased, clearly enjoying the moment. "Heesi, we kindly accept your invitation, and look forward to meeting you. I actually am very curious to see Thessia. How is the rebuilding going?"

"There is still a lot to do," answered Tevos. The Councillor stood taller and straightened her red dress, trying to compose herself. "The rubble and debris has been cleared, and we have started reconstruction. But the damage done to our cities and infrastructure is severe; it will take years until all evidence of the Reapers is gone."

Shepard thought about that for a second, while she subconsciously fidgeted with her collar. "I look forward to meeting you, Heesi, and just one more thing..."

"Yes, Shepard?"

"I have seen you bow a couple of times, and please, don't do it anymore, it doesn't feel right, it makes me... uncomfortable." _Did I just give the asari Councillor an order?_

Tevos looked down. She removed an invisible blemish from her dress. "If that is your wish..."

"Good!" replied Karli in a very chipper tone and she severed the connection.

"We have come a long way with the Council and with Tevos," reflected Liara, "and I did not know she knew mother." Her face became a somber mask. After all these years, Liara still had not properly dealt with the death of her mother and her own role in it.

Karli flawlessly read her mind and naturally wanted to help, "It would be good for you to sit down and listen to stories about Benezia... and share memories. And not just with Tevos, your _Munde _is also on Thessia."

"Thessia..." the asari sighed, her longing apparent, "I haven't seen Aethyta in a very long time..."

One question from her call lingered in Karli's mind, "Why did Heesi agree to our conditions so quickly?"

Liara threw her head back and laughed. Shepard blushed and tried to be indignant, she failed.

The asari decided to enlighten her, "It is endearing how you are so in the dark about your own importance. You are the savior of the galaxy, twice. To asari, you are Mandein; you have noticed the bowing. Councillor Tevos is obviously thrilled to be able to work with you again. She likely would have agreed if you asked her to name her first born after... you."

Liara's voice trailed off. She suddenly surprised herself, her voice now full with wonder, "Which she may very well do!"

"Gah!" Gasped Shepard, "Do you really think people will name babies after me?"

Ignoring her question, Liara placed both hands on Shepard's waist and pulled them closer until their lips met. She cherished the lovely salty smell, the feel of Shepard's curvy hips; their kiss drew out as the asari carefully nibbled on Karli's lower lip, tasting her lover. "I never got a chance to say good morning." She leaned in to rest her head on Karli's shoulder. "Or how wonderful last night was."

Shepard grinned, extremely pleased to see the abundant joy in Liara's eyes. "You said it, lover."

* * *

Chief Grom Kuwek had not expected a call by Commander Shepard, and he did not look too pleased. The call was very short, with Kuwek politely promising everything Karli demanded of him.

A concerned frown on her face, Shepard ended the call and addressed Liara, "He's lying. He told me everything I wanted to hear, he was just saying all the right things to get me off the comms. Have you ever seen such a polite krogan before?"

She sighed, "To impress a krogan, you have to get in their face with threats and force."

Karli thought for a second, "Logic and reason just don't apply to them! I expect more trouble. Let's hope Alenko can keep an eye on things."

"Let's go downstairs to get breakfast," an impatient Liara offered. "I want more of those scrambled chickens."

"Eggs sweetheart, the egg comes before the chicken."

The duo enjoyed the fresh morning air and their breakfast on the terrace of the hotel. The sun would not be there for long; in the distance they could already see dark clouds forming, and the weather forecast spoke of a large storm coming to chase the summer heat away.

"I have had some lovely days here in London. If that is an indication of our new life on Thessia, I will be a very pleased asari." Contentment was clear in Liara's voice, her face a pleasant smile.

"Our life there will be even better," reasoned Karli. "We have a beautiful house by the sea and all the time in the world. And after these days in London, I am anxious to get away from the Citadel; too many people and too many reporters."

"Scones?" frowned Liara, "is that even a breakfast food, Shepard?" She inspected the odd cake, which had been slathered in Jam.

Karli took a huge bite, while trying to answer at the same time. _Chomp, chomp... _"Mmm... don't know, don't care either. I like 'em!"

Liara looked at her bondmate with fond appreciation. Over time Karli had gotten so much more expressive, so much more relaxed in her mannerisms, the asari squinted her eyes as she tried hard to see the tough soldier.

_She is fantastic! Goddess, she is my life!_

"Did you call me?" asked Shepard, as she glanced at Liara, who denied. "Mmh! Could have sworn I heard your voice."

Liara frowned and opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. For now, she decided to hold her thoughts to herself.

Turning her attention back to the breakfast, the asari took a bite and addressed her lover, "Have you tried this black pudding? It is quite tasty."

Shepard made a gagging motion, while she grabbed her lover's shoulder, "Spit it out, spit it out! For the sake of our children, don't eat that!"

* * *

"Blue, we have a few hours before the shuttle leaves, what would you say about a visit to Westminster Abbey? I'd like to light some candles for our fallen friends and all casualties of the war. It's been on my mind ever since we landed."

Many ceremonies had been held during the last 12 months, but Karli had virtually missed all of them. Following _Crucible Day_, she had spend nine months in a coma, her hospital release quite recent after which she'd spend most of her days inside her Citadel apartment. Shepard sensed an opportunity for a small, private ceremony.

She explained the human tradition of lighting candles for the dead, and tried to make the idea more appealing to the archeologist. "It's a gorgeous old building, with a strong cultural-religious significance."

"It sounds like a nice idea, shall we invite Brynn and Miranda?" Liara offered. The asari did not mention it, but she fully intended the two brilliant scientists to be a part of their future life, for the sake of Shepard's health.

Karli agreed and called Miranda; surprisingly, both of them could take time off. An hour later the four walked through the front door of Westminster Abbey.

Unbelievably, the church had suffered only minor damage during the Reaper War and there was only one area visible where they detected repairs.

Once inside, Brynn read from a large poster, detailing the history of the church. "The Abbey has been the coronation church since 1066 and is the final resting place of seventeen monarchs. The present church, begun by Henry III in 1245, is one of the most important Gothic buildings in the country, with the medieval shrine of an Anglo-Saxon saint still at its heart."

She paused there; the rest of the text was a description of the paintings, stained glass, pavements, and artefacts present in the building.

Very interested, Liara persuaded Brynn to keep reading. Shepard smiled when she saw her partner's enthusiasm and she continued walking up the center aisle.

After a few minutes they all gathered in the centre of the church, taking in the vaulted high ceilings and stained glass windows. None spoke as the tranquility and the age of the building weighed down on them.

Liara smelled the moist air and the musky smell of old tapestries. She touched one of the huge columns in appreciation and closed her eyes; the ancient stone radiated patience and wisdom. She stood there for a few seconds, an awed look on her face. "I am delighted you brought me here," she whispered at Karli. "This building speaks to me."

Befuddled, Shepard stared at her and stored away a question for later; she realized there was still so much to learn about her asari.

Slowly, the group toured the church, finally arriving at a huge rectangular metal plate, which held many small candles. "I will light a candle for Jack." Miranda announced, sadness in her voice.

Those two had fought consistently on the Normandy, but Miranda had surprised herself; inside the Collector base she'd tried hard to guide and protect Jack, but was unable to reach her when Jack was eaten alive by the seeker swarms. Miranda held the young biotic as she trembled in pain; the spark of life leaving her. That event severely shocked Miranda, _never_ before had Shepard seen her so distraught.

Miranda picked up a candle from the box, illuminated it, before placing it on the metal plate. Stepping back, she closed her eyes and thought of her friend.

Brynn got on her knees in the ancient wooden benches and closed her eyes, whispering words that Shepard instantly recognized, "Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come..."

Karli remained silent, but her mind was racing at full speed. First came the images and voices from her nightmares during the Reaper War. She quickly cleared her mind, not wanting to see that damned dream again.

Ashley's face appeared behind her closed eyes and she tried with all her might to hold that image. The poetic soldier, who had willingly sacrificed herself on Virmire to accomplish the mission; how it felt like that was a thousand years ago. "You did good, Ash," whispered Shepard, as she lit a candle, "I will never forget you."

Recalling Mordin, she smiled. The singing salarian had always held a special place in her heart, and she had fond memories of their time together. On Tuchanka, he'd placed a crowning achievement on his genetic work and had died with a peaceful heart. Karli nodded, while she placed a candle, "People credit me with curing the genophage, both of us know better. Hope you found the seashells."

More faces came to her, and she realized there were just too many. _Thane, Jacob, Zaeed, Palaven, Earth,Thessia... goodness there is no end, this one is for all victims..._

The Commander managed a compassionate smile as she placed the third candle on the plate.

Liara was not smiling. She'd found a small seat and as she watched her companions' introspective conduct, her thoughts automatically moved to her actions as the Shadow Broker. Helping Shepard had always been her primary motivation and the Broker's assets had helped the war effort enormously.

_But the collateral damage... _

_Which is another word for people dying..._

Liara knew and agreed her actions had been necessary. Her reason, her brain could calculate it. That did not mean she liked all the results.

_Goddess help me!_

_Innocents died by my hand..._

Wringing her hands, she felt extremely conflicted. No one was going to accuse her, except for the only person she could not get away from: herself.

_The Reapers forced my hand, forced my actions, they are to blame. I did what had to be done, my actions were to end the war. Let go T'Soni, there is a future waiting for you, please let go... _

She clenched her fists, her face a tangled frown, trying through sheer willpower to take away the weight of history.

_The Reapers shaped our times, shaped our lives. My time, my life! _

_Even after their destruction, I cannot escape their long shadow. Goddess, can I ever leave those cursed creatures behind? _

Liara strained herself to control her breathing, inhaling deeply.

_The past is gone, we cannot change one thing about it. The present is very good, I am thankful. And the future..._

She relaxed her fists, then her shoulders. Suddenly very grateful for her religious education, she folded her hands in her lap, and entered a meditative trance, oblivious to the entire world.

Karli's head snapped up as a massive crack echoed through the vast abbey, and she realized the massive storm had reached the heart of the city. She checked on her companions: Liara was seated, frozen solid in her pose, eyes closed. Standing next to the huge entrance doors, Brynn and Miranda were having a whispered conversation.

The asari looked extremely fragile and vulnerable. Feeling a strong need to comfort her bondmate, Karli quietly seated herself next to her partner, trying to give support by her mere presence.

Liara shifted a bit, as if she'd sensed her lover; she moved her hand and _flawlessly_ found Shepard's leg, resting it there, drawing strength from the contact with her other half. After ten quiet minutes, she opened her eyes and gave Karli a knowing smile. "It is time."

The storm hit London, the sky was completely dark and heavy rains rushed down as they exited the church. Miranda and Brynn ran for a cab, while Shepard paused on top of the steps, clearly enjoying the thunderstorm. Liara lingered in the relative shelter of the large doors.

Karli raised her head to the heavens and closed her eyes, as the rain pounded down, her spirit swept in the the power of nature.

_This is it. Can we leave the war behind? Can we leave the past behind? It's time for a whole new life, what will happen to us? _

Liara moved to stand next to her partner and remained silent as she sensed Shepard's contemplative mood. Within ten seconds they were completely soaked, but neither cared.

Thunder shook the skies, violently booming amidst the black clouds; a crackling flash illuminated everything in a blinding second.

Eyes full of understanding, the pair looked at each other. Rain streamed down, as Liara unhurriedly moved one tress of hair that stuck to her lover's nose.

For a full minute they stayed, the storm raging around them.

Liara tenderly took Karli's hand and placed it on her heart, "Let us go."

Her eyes filled with water, Shepard agreed, "Thessia is waiting."

Holding each other tightly, the couple slowly descended the wet steps.


	12. Samantha

**A/N:** Hello, I can hardly believe it myself, but the next two chapters will not include Shepard and Liara. Let's take a peek at what's happening with the Normandy and crew, and how Spectre Alenko will solve a crisis...

Many thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews, I take it as a personal encouragement. And thank you Vector 71 and Bebus, your combined Beta skills lift my story to the next level!

* * *

**Chapter 12, Samantha **

Palaven was bustling with activity, and had been so for many months. Directly following the demise of the Reapers, many turians had celebrated in the streets, dancing around bonfires and the huge carcasses well into the night. After months of horrible fighting and gruesome slaughter, the turians did not resist the abundant supply of alcohol; it was likely one of the wildest nights in the history of the planet.

Many tears were shed as well, as nearly every single person had lost relatives or friends. There had been little time for mourning or burials during the brutal Reaper attacks and even when there was a lull in the fighting some bodies could not be found. Dead Reapers laying all across Palaven, the turians released all their hurt and pain. That evening would be remembered as _Night of Tears_.

Waking the next morning, it became once again clear why they'd earned the reputation 'most disciplined race in the galaxy.' Nearly every able person left their house in order to start... something. Forming themselves into groups of eight, the turians methodically started cleaning up streets, space ports, markets, and community centers. Those first few days, law enforcement officers and military personnel naturally gravitated towards positions of authority and directed the small groups where they were most needed.

Within two weeks, governments of all levels started to assert their authority and a list of priorities was assembled. The huge Reaper hulls were airlifted to a few central locations and readied to be stripped for parts. Nearby turian colonies were contacted, supplies distributed, and the rebuilding operation was starting to take shape. Twelve months after _Crucible Day _and with their relay fully operational, the turian homeworld was well on its way to recovery.

Many large groups of krogan had fought the Reapers on Palaven and they found themselves the object of a very grateful turian population. Unable to return home they helped with rebuilding, but as a soon as the relays became operational Urdnot Wrex had started to remove his people from Palaven, still mindful of the long history of animosity between the two species.

Two enclaves of krogan still remained and with their food supply exhausted, conflict appeared unavoidable. Chief Grom Kuwek of Clan Luku had led a daring raid on a food warehouse, and the krogan warriors had noticed that the turians were reluctant to engage them. The next night they had plundered a weapons storage, and had been able to seize Claymore shotguns as well as heavy weapons.

The Normandy had been in orbit over the planet for an uneventful two days. Only a few crew members had been busy, specifically the ones dealing with comms equipment.

Communications Specialist Samantha Traynor found herself on the CIC for nine straight hours, setting up links for Spectre Alenko.

Kaidan had talked to Kuwek at least three times, but the krogan stubbornly refused to board the available turian ships. Alenko talked to Shepard, but the contact between his fellow Spectre and the krogan chief had been fruitless. Councillor Tevos could not help much either and was of the opinion that between the two Spectres, they could resolve this crisis. Finally, the Government of Palaven had pushed him to end the conflict quickly and quietly.

"Samantha, try Tuchanka again." Kaidan's voice was weary; he did not expect any result, as Traynor had tried and failed at least three dozen times that day.

"Major Alenko," came EDI's pleasant voice. "It would be beneficial for the human crew if you all went to sleep. I can hail Tuchanka every ten minutes, and will inform you if I am successful."

"I will take your suggestion, EDI, thank you. And be sure to notify me if the krogan leave their camp." Kaidan looked at Samantha and saw she was tired as well, "Pack it up Traynor, this day is done."

* * *

Samantha Traynor was very content with her life. A few years ago she could not have imagined ever serving on a warship, and now she wanted nothing else. Fighting the Reapers together with Commander Shepard had been a scary, exhausting, and fantastic experience. Sam realized from it, she would never be the same person. When Major Alenko asked her to be part of the new crew of the Normandy, her answer had been automatic. She was pleased to be there, even though it would _never _be the same without the irresistibly charismatic woman that was Karli Shepard.

Samantha walked over to her bunk but decided against sleep. _Let's see what Jeremy's doing._

When Jeremy Vettock had come aboard the Normandy, things had changed drastically for Samantha. With his polite, quiet demeanor, she found his companionship pleasant and the two of them could talk for hours about Britain and London. She thoroughly enjoyed his British accent and on top of that he'd been an avid chess player in the N7 academy; their games were often hard-fought affairs, on occasion lasting all night.

She found Jeremy in the starboard lounge, sitting in front of the large observation window, gazing at Palaven. "What are you thinking of, Jem?"

Samantha had given him the nickname as she marveled at his ability to listen to her stories and musings for hours on end. "I've never met a man who listened so patiently."

Smiling at the silly nickname Samantha had awarded him, he answered in perfect Queen's English, but his stare remained on the planet. "I am thinking of the march of time, the fleeting moments we share in this life, and how experiences bind us together."

She grinned, his philosophical nature was _another _characteristic she liked in him.

Jeremy had survived the beam run. Five weeks after meeting Samantha Traynor he had become so trusting of her person that he shared the entire horrible story. That was actually the first time he could _ever_ share was desperate to unload the burden on his heart as Samantha proved to be a wonderful listener _and_ friend.

His features were quite regular and he would not stand out in a crowd, if not for one remarkable trait: the grey-white hair. Everyone assumed him to be much older due to his hair color, but Vettock was only 28 years old. He told Traynor it had been black before, but following his extremely traumatic experience during the beam run, it had taken only seven days to fade to its current color.

Thinking about that day, she shivered. Shepard and Anderson had made it to the Citadel, but _everyone_ else had perished. That was not strategy, that was desperation and they _had_ been desperate. Traynor still got light headed if she thought of the scale of carnage the Reapers had wrought, and that the enire galaxy was facing extinction if Shepard had failed.

With his exemplary N7 career and his experiences in the reaper war, there was a persistent rumor going around that Vettock would join the ranks of the Spectres soon. Samantha fervently hoped the rumors to be untrue, it would likely mean a transfer for the man she called a very close friend.

"Jeremy, are you up for a game?" Traynor asked, as she fondly trailed her hand through his hair.

With anyone else, that gesture would have been completely unacceptable to Vettock. But Samantha was special to him; they had developed a deep friendship within a few months and could talk about _anything. _Besides, there was something extremely relaxing about a friendship with a woman who would never make a pass at him. He automatically let his guard down when it was _just _them.

"Absolutely Samantha, our board is still here."

The way he pronounced the _th _in her name was just awesome, and she grinned as she took the chess game from the shelf. While they were setting up the pieces, Traynor told him all about the events on the bridge and Kaidan's frustration about not being able to accomplish much.

"We should be ready for anything," mused Jeremy. "The krogan appear to be very unreasonable."

"Obviously," smirked Samantha. "They are krogan."

Vettock laughed, and held up the white queen. "You got white."

She stepped towards the little refrigerator and prepared herself a gin and tonic. "What can I get you, Jem?"

"Tea please, with a tad of milk."

They arranged the pieces, and Traynor made her first move. "Do you know Shepard, Jeremy?"

He shook his head, "Why do you ask?"

"This used to be her ship. Sometimes when the elevator doors open, I expect to find her there, waiting for me. This ship is so... different without her."

"So you think of her a lot. Did you fancy her?" His ability to listen to the unspoken words was spot on, as usual.

"Of course! Me and half the crew of the Normandy! I tried to get close to her, but she's basically married to Liara... " The images of those two hand in hand walking the CIC would probably be with her for the rest of her life.

"There is something about that woman that is... unexplainable." Traynor sighed, and decided to dig in and find the right word for Jeremy. She moved a rook, but her mind was not on the game.

"It's not sex-appeal, even though she has plenty of that, let's just call it... benevolence. She is a very kind spirit, but then she can be a ruthless warrior... am I making any sense?"

Jeremy laughed and patted her on the shoulder, a bit too hard as he noticed her painful face, "I think I will have to meet her to understand your rambling, Traynor." He moved his pawn, and ruthlessly exploited Traynor's carelessness.

"Oh my... that will teach me to pay attention," a slightly embarrassed Sam quipped, crossing her arms.

"You are distracted because you thought of Shepard, and that reminded you that your love life is non-existent."

Traynor shifted in her seat, and groaned, "You are way too smart for your own good." Sighing deeply, she had to concede, "I need someone in my life, Jeremy. I enjoy my work, and you are like a brother to me, but I miss... err... "

"That special someone." Vettock finished her sentence as he fondly looked at his friend. "Love is an amazing gift that everyone has a right to. But the time and the place is often a surprise. Perhaps after Palaven we can have a few nights out on Omega? Kaidan mentioned that would be our next stop."

Reflecting on his own feelings he added, "I want to leave the past behind. The more I think about it, I'd love to have some shore leave."

"Ha!" She exclaimed, "Special someone? Jeremy, I'd be delighted with a warm body and a friendly face to wake up to!"

"And I wish that for you my friend. Life is meant to be shared!" He looked back at the chess pieces and offered, "Shall I take the move back?" She gladly accepted, a sign that they decided this was going to be a very laid back game.

The next hour they played two more games and Samantha lost them both on horrible mistakes. She didn't mind much, and continued sharing her memories of Shepard as she enjoyed another gin and tonic.

Suddenly EDI's voice rang through the speaker. "The krogan are moving towards the warehouses. Major Alenko wants the three V's to report to the shuttle in five minutes."

Samantha whispered, "Kaidan has become scared to put people in the field. Now he only brings the three of you."

Nodding, Jeremy knew she was right. He was not fond of that kind of talk, but the truth is the truth. "After this mission, something _will_ change."

They moved towards the door together, and Vettock made eye contact with Traynor, "Please help me with my gear, Sam? Five minutes is squeezing it."

Together they made a good effort getting him all dressed and armored; five minutes later he stormed into the shuttle bay.

* * *

James Vega and Garrus Vakarian were waiting for him to arrive, and a few seconds later they were joined by the Spectre himself.

"Alright guys, we know where we are going and what's at stake. The turians do not want to risk an armed conflict with the krogan. They are not scared, they just want to make sure this does not escalate into more turian-krogan hostilities. We are called upon by the Galactic Council to defuse this situation, the best outcome here would be for the krogan to return to their camp. EDI will keep hailing Tuchanka, as we urgently need Urdnot's ships to get these guys off-world."

He surveyed the three V's, and concluded, "violence is our last resort. If a krogan dies on Palaven, that would severely complicate matters. Any questions?"

The four men boarded the shuttle, and after a few seconds they heard the familiar sounds of the transport travelling through the upper atmosphere.

Garrus Vakarian never imagined he'd return to Palaven like this. He had stayed near Shepard for all those months she'd been in a coma, knowing he owed that much to his dear friend. Seeing her walking around once again had been a very emotional moment; he'd almost concluded she would be in the bar way ahead of him.

It came as a huge shock when it became clear she had no intention to return to the Normandy. And even_ if _she wanted, her health would have prevented it. He realised that the team would never be whole again, and Garrus found himself a bit lonely on the ship. Tali was on Rannoch, Liara always near Shepard, and Wrex had left for Tuchanka. His favorite spot became the mess hall, where he reflected on marvelous companionship they'd shared hunting Saren.

After the fiasco on the asari colony he felt almost obliged to stay to take care of Kaidan and the rest of the crew, all the while feeling annoyed at the situation. Why did he have to take care of a Spectre?

Looking out the shuttle window, he sighed.

* * *

The shuttle dropped the four men next to the turian command post, situated alongside a group of warehouses. They they were immediately approached by a grim looking commander. "Welcome Spectre, headquarters told me you were coming. The name's Ichtus. It's worse than we feared. They are well armed and have already taken some shots at my men, two of them are in critical condition. We are under strict orders not to engage them."

It was impossible to ignore the large fire right behind him, one warehouse was burning like a torch. "Krogan," sighed Ichtus, "they shoot anyone who tries to extinguish it."

Rage flared across his face, and Jeremy could easily reason why. A turian will always obey orders, but to just sit there and get shot, without retaliating was obviously maddening.

Vettock carefully surveyed his surroundings. The area was badly lit, which was offset by the fire. In the ghostly light he could make out a dozen large warehouses, some overgrown with an alien moss. In between the buildings laid old, broken concrete, and to his far right stood three krogan vehicles.

Ichtus pointed at the vehicles. "An hour ago, they disembarked and now they are searching through the warehouses for food and weapons."

Pinpointing the krogan was easy. Brawling laughter rolled from the central warehouse and they heard the sound of a breaking window; apparently an unwanted item had been discarded.

Kaidan swallowed hard, and he felt the expectant eyes of his companions on him._ This is the moment where Shepard works her magic._

Slowly they made their way towards the building, calling out to the krogan's chief. Within a few seconds, a huge head appeared in the central doorway, followed by a massive body. "I am chief Grom Kuwek, of clan Luku. You're not a turian, what do you want?"

"My name's Alenko, I am a Council Spectre. I have to ask you to stop your plunder and return to your camp. I am doing everything possible to get you a ship, but these hostilities have to stop!"

Grom looked him up and down, twice, and grunted, unimpressed, "You gonna make me?" While in his mind, a small plan was forming. _The turians are too scared to face us, they won't interfere. We can handle these four clowns! And if I kill a Spectre... all of Tuchanka will respect me, other chiefs will respect me! _

Kaidan started to answer, but Grom raised his hand, and from the windows behind him gunfire erupted. The three V's scattered, but before Alenko could move, he was being charged by the massive krogan.

Caught completely off guard, Kaidan forgot his biotics and just braced for impact. Grom bulldozed him to the ground and ripped off Kaidan's helmet, placing his Claymore against Alenko's forehead.

"See you later, _Spectre!_" he mocked, as he pulled the trigger.


End file.
